


Hot Mess

by MissingMystogan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMystogan/pseuds/MissingMystogan
Summary: Akaashi Keiji moves in with his best friend, Bokuto after a breakup. Looking for change, he finds more than enough of it when he meets the reader and falls into the web of her energy. But can he keep up with her? And will ghosts from the past allow it? (all characters young adults in this. College age and up).TRIGGER WARNINGS: THIS WILL CONTAIN NSFW SCENES. Also, there will be lots of alcohol use and adult language.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Other(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Parties just weren’t Akaashi Keiji’s favorite thing to do. It wasn’t that he was a homebody or anything like that, he just had a different idea of a fun time. Drinking and making bad decisions was the last thing he wanted to do after spending the past two weeks getting acclimated to his new life. Akaashi had just moved in with his best friend and now roommate, Bokuto, after being separated for over a year when Bokuto graduated. He scored an awesome job in Bokuto’s area and was seeking much overdue change and a smaller rent wouldn’t hurt either. 

Bokuto was ecstatic to have his best friend back in his everyday life, though he was quite different than him. Unlike Akaashi, Bokuto thrived off of constant socializing, making him quite the party animal. He often attended many but threw them from time to time as well. Since he was often in the party scene around the local college, he had many newer friends that Akaashi had not encountered yet. Bokuto was determined to introduce Akaashi to everyone, thinking it would help him loosen up a bit. What better way to do that than to throw a party himself?

“Do I even know anyone coming?” Akaashi asked with annoyance evident in his voice. “Why do I have to join?”

“Not yet, but you will!” Bokuto shook him by the shoulders excitedly. “There are so many people for you to meet. Maybe we can even find you a girlfriend.”

Bokuto appeared to be deep in thought at his last statement, but Akaashi wanted to shut down the idea immediately, “I don’t want a girlfriend, Baka.”

“Why not? It’s a new area for you! Clean state and fresh menu to choose from.” Bokuto gestured his arm out as if he was offering something.

“Stop acting like we’re deciding what is for dinner.” Akaashi rebuffed. “Part of the reason I moved was to get away from girls, Bokuto.”

“To get away from A GIRL. That’s different.” he knitted his brows and pressed on, “Besides these girls are a different breed.”

“Stop acting like we’re choosing a puppy now.” Akaashi still wasn’t giving in.

Used to his friend’s snippy replies Bokuto skillfully continues as if he didn’t hear him. “OH, OH! I KNOW! I have the perfect one! One of my closest friends, (Y/n). She’s a year younger than most of us like you. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

Akaashi tolled his eyes, “If she is such a good friend, then why have I never seen her before?”

“BeCAUsE AkAAasHIii” Bokuto began mocking him, “You’re never any fun.”

“There’s a fine line between being fun and being an idiot. It’s not my fault you cross that line daily.” Akaashi replied, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto feigned offense. “Anyways, I’m going to tell everyone they can start showing up at like 730-8 pm. Be ready. I will kick your door in if I have to.”

“Why did I move in with you?” Akaashi grumbled.

The only reply from Bokuto was a pat on the back and a smirk as he walked away from his friend and headed to practice, leaving Akaashi to his thoughts for the rest of his workday. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about this girl Bokuto had gushed over. It wasn’t often that Bokuto pinpointed a girl versus talking about them as a whole. And if he was so fond of her, then why didn’t he pursue her? To make matters worse, it had been a while since Akaashi was intimate in any sense of the word, though he would never admit it. Still, that was not in the plan and simply not a priority on his list of to-dos.

The hours flew by and before he knew it, Akaashi was standing with a group of people in their living room. He didn’t care to throw a party in the first place, but he had spent quite a bit more effort in getting ready for it. After work, he immediately came home to shower and styled his hair back to his casual messy look. Ditching his glasses, he put contacts in for the first time in a while. Finally throwing on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt that showed off just the right amount of his fit body, he completed his look. Apparently, Akaashi had made all the right decisions because he did have the attention of quite a few girls at the party so far. 

“You have really nice arms, Akaashi.” The girl of the moment said to him as she ran a finger down his bicep. 

“That’s because he’s the best Volleyball setter ever!” Bokuto jumped in playing the role of Wingman. 

Akaashi just wanted her to go away. He had about 6 girls all over him so far and the part had only been started for about an hour and a half. It was no use to send her away though because every time he got rid of one girl, Bokuto brought over another. Luckily his prayers were answered when the girl left to take a phone call, though she promised to be back.. a promise Akaashi really hoped she would break. 

“Stop calling girls over here to hang all over me, Bokuto.” Akaashi snapped at his best friend while he had the chance. “I’m at this party after a long day at work like you wanted. Let me enjoy it my way.”

“Fine.” He surprisingly agreed, “But I better see you socializing!”

Before Akaashi could respond their attention was turned to a loud gathering by the front door. Akaashi noticed two girls had entered, seeming to be at the center of the noise. A group of 3 guys and 4 girls were hanging onto them and raising their glasses while cheering. It was a friendly exchange, but Akaashi noticed the girl with (h/l), (h/c) hair that had just arrived snuck out of their grasp and made her way to the kitchen to drop off whatever drinks they brought to contribute to the party. 

Bokuto was excited about whatever was happening. It was obvious with the way he lightly smacked his hand to Akaashi’s chest and began grinning widely, stepping forward slightly. Before Bokuto could break their agreement and summon her like he obviously intended to, the girl Akaashi had been watching made her way over to them smiling. 

“Bokubrooo, who’s your friend?” you asked leaning up to rest your forearm on Bokuto’s shoulder, sporting a friendly smile. 

“AH! PERFECT timing, (Y/N)!” he yelled out enthusiastically causing his best friend to roll his eyes. This was clearly the girl Bokuto had been talking up this morning. “This is my best friend Akaashi. He’s not too fond of parties so be gentle with him, will ya?” 

“So you forced the poor guy to come?” you said with an overly fake sad face. 

“You must know him well,” Akaashi replied, not quite sure how to perceive you yet. 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m here now. We’re not putting up with his antics tonight. Time to make our own fun.” you said as you reached for Akaashi and dragged him off by the wrist. Akaashi looked back stunned at his best friend to see him sporting a shit-eating grin as he went for another gulp from his cup. Every girl he encountered up until this point had been forward, but none of them had these guts. Yet, Akaashi wasn’t feeling uncomfortable with you like he had with the others. He had been around you for one minute and was already more entertained than he had been the other hour and a half before you arrived. Akaashi refused to show it though. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked in the same stoic tone he typically used. 

“Well first, it’s time to get you a drink. You’re going to need one to deal with Bokuto’s crowd.” you began to explain. “Love him to death but he is truly an idiot most of the time. And idiots, especially ones as friendly as him, tend to attract other idiots.”

He cheekily questioned you with the slightest hint of a smirk. “So how do you know I’m not one of those idiots?” he was surprised to hear you speaking of Bokuto the same way he would.

“Well for starters, I had to literally drag you off to get a drink.” you pondered his features as you thought of your next reply. “Besides, I have a bit of radar for those types. Glad to say you pass the vibe check, sir.”

You winked before turning to start making a drink and Akaashi found it impossible to fight the smile spreading across his face. A genuine smile for a girl at the party he was previously annoyed to be at. This, again, was not his plan.

“Here try this,” you said handing him a red cup filled with some sort of blue liquid in it. He took the cup from you and stared at it as he swirled it around a few times. “What do you prefer to drink typically?”

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before you made me a drink?” he cocked a brow at you, now smelling the drink you made him. “What is this?”

“My famous recipe. Try it.” you urged on. He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. 

“Bossy. What if I’m allergic to something in it?”

That was something you hadn’t considered, and honestly, it made you feel quite rude. Noticing the teasing hint in his eyes though, you continued “Are you allergic to anything?”

“If I was, you wouldn’t know,” he replied taking a sip.

Placing a hand on your hip you cocked a smirk of your own this time, pleased that he finally gave in. “Guess I will find out when you swell up like a blowfish.” you joked and he laughed.

“You’re right, it’s good.” he offered a friendly smile to you. “Might have to have a few of these tonight.”

“Is that so?” you gave a satisfied smile back in return.

“Yeah, it’s the least you could do.” he joked matter of factly, “I mean you are a stranger and you whisked me off to force an unknown substance down my throat.”

“That’s dramatic, sir.” you giggled at his continued playful responses. “I simply decided to show you a good time since you clearly weren’t finding it on your own.”

“Show me a good time then.” he challenged. 

“Don’t you worry about that, you will like a good party by the time I’m done with you.” He was skeptical about that, but he sure hoped you were right. “But first, since I’m a stranger, I say we get to know each other a little.”

“What do you have in mind?” he questioned, taking another gulp of his drink.

“Never Have I Ever..” you suggest and he nods to show he’s following. “You go first, Guest of Honor.”

“Never have I ever kidnapped a stranger the second I met them at a party.” he challenged you sarcastically, causing you to gulp your drink.

“NeVeR hAvE I EvEr been such a party pooper.” you mocked him, causing him to roll his eyes and take a drink. The smallest laugh escaped as he took a gulp, letting you know he wasn’t as annoyed with you as he wanted to be. 

“Never have I ever had one of these drinks before,” he replied, obviously happy with his answer. Rolling your eyes you took a sip.

“How creative.” you taunted. Feeling a little adventurous you pushed your luck suddenly. “Never have I ever been so smitten as you are with me.” He didn’t drink and just stared at you.”Go ahead, take a sip.”

“But you’re only supposed to drink when it’s true,” he smirked again, this time way more devilish than had before. 

“Drink it. Boost my ego would you..” you giggled to yourself and stepped closer to him. He obliged and stared down at you, waiting for you to see what you were up to. “New game time and you’re my partner. Let’s go.” you directed him this time by the hand, from the kitchen over to the dining room, which had been designated for a few drinking games. The one you had your sights on was beer pong. “You played Volleyball with Bo right?” you asked, causing his face to light up ever so slightly. 

“Yeah, I did,” he sounded so proud for a moment as he answered. “I was the setter.” 

“Good. You should be good at this,” you said, suddenly laughing really hard at whatever you were about to say. “Me? Not so much. You can make sure we win.” He deadpanned letting out a laugh under his breath. “HEY! We want next!” you yelled out to the players and he noticed the girl you arrived with was one of them. 

“Ok. Who’s your partner?” she asked and you pulled him closer to you in response, wrapping both your arms around his waist. The action caught him by surprise at first, but he quickly caught on and put one arm around your side in response. 

“My new friend Akaashi! He’s Bo’s best friend. Well, he was. Tonight he’s mine.” you said cheekily looking up at him. He laughed and gave your friend a nod in acknowledgment. She rolled her eyes at your actions, noticing you seemed to be even friendlier than normal with this new guy. 

“Ok you two can play the winners,” she said as she shot a ball, missing all of the cups. “Whoops. Sorry,” she said to her partner, chugging some of the beer she had from a previously sunken cup. The game was close to being done when you two had joined the room, so it didn’t take long for it to be your turn. Until then you hadn’t realized that you were hugging onto Akaashi the entire time you waited. Apparently he didn’t mind, because he had his free arm wrapped you loosely. A few of the girls he had turned down earlier were watching the interaction, not looking too pleased. Akaashi didn’t care if he pissed them off, at least you weren’t trying to seduce him in the middle of the party as they did. It seemed that you didn’t even seem to notice them at all though. He also took note of the smirk coming his way from Bokuto across the house.

Once you started to play, Akaashi let you take the first throw. After about 3 turns he realized just how bad your aim was. “You really aren’t good at this are you?” Akaashi asked looking down at you before turning to throw a ball. It, of course, landed in a cup perfectly and your best friend took it to drink. 

“Well not compared to Mr. Volleyball Prodigy, no, Asshole,” you grumbled out, taking a few gulps of beer. “But I can usually hang.”

“She’s usually my partner. It’s terrifying at times.” Bokuto interjected as he walked up laughing at the sight of you double-fisting two cups that had been sunk. 

“No fair! You are a Volleyball Genius too!” you defended yourself, turning to get huffy with Bokuto. “We usually win and I always make a really cool shot eventually.”

“Yeah eventually, out of pure luck.” you begin to pout and he gives you a one-arm hug while laughing. “Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite partner.”

“Where have you been all night?” Akaashi asked while the opposing team took their aim and tossed their balls across the table, both missing.

“You haven’t noticed?!” you gasped in a teasing manner. “See that girl in the kitchen right now? He’s been sucking her face off all night.” Akaashi looked to the girl, then back at Bokuto who was smiling smugly as fuck. He should have known really. Akaashi shook his head and you laughed to yourself, grabbing a ball to take another turn. 

“HEY HEY NOW! Don’t expose me!” he laughed, reaching for your pong ball. “Give me your ball. I want a celeb shot.”

“Fine.” you agreed, handing it over. “DON’T SPIKE IT AND MISS THIS TIME BO!” you scold him and Akaashi laughs at the thought, knowing exactly how too into a spike his best friend can get. 

Of course, Bokuto hits it right into the cup and his ego is instantly boosted. “YEAHHHH! Who’s the beer pong champ? Akaashi did you see that?! IT’S ME!” 

“I saw it. Good job Bokuto.” he boosted his best friend’s ego up like he usually would. “I also see (Y/n)’s problem. Here, watch me. Try to throw it like this.” he said as he demonstrated. The doe-eyed look on your face showed him that you didn’t understand what he meant. “May I?” he asked as he reached out towards your arm. You nodded and let him take control. Bokuto stepped out of the way and watched curiously as Akaashi stepped behind you, positioning you to stand on one leg slightly more than the other. Next, he took your right arm and placed it just below eye level, outstretching your arm a bit. A small blush crept up your face as he put his chin on your shoulder, one hand on your hip while the other pointed ahead to the cups and bent you ever-so-slightly to his line of vision. Whispering in your ear, he didn’t seem to notice how flustered this was starting to make you. “Do you see that one there on the left, second row?” Gently nodding you let him know you were following. “That is the one you’re aiming for. Move your arm like this when you throw.” He took his hand off of your hip and brought it up to move your throwing arm back and forth slowly. “At the same time I want you to move your wrist like this,” he instructed as he reached further up and gently moved your wrist in his hand. Eyeballing his every move, you were mesmerized by his gentle embraces and soft hands. Suddenly aware that he was pulling away, something inside you was frantic to stop him. Maybe it was the alcohol? Whatever it was, took control of your speech as well. 

“Wait!” you rushed out before he could fully let go of you. “Do it with me.” His gaze looked down to meet your eyes directly, sending a slightly questioning look. “You know, so I can feel it. So I can make sure I did it right.” you tried to cover up whatever you were feeling. He looked at you a few moments longer with a smile taking over his features. Breaking the eye contact he shyly looked to the ground for a moment before reaching back for your arm. He placed his other hand on your hip and guided you forward through the throw. Much to your surprise, the ball landed in a cup. He smiled down at you as you gasped in excitement. “IT WORKED!” 

“He is a Volleyball Prodigy, remember?” Bokuto sarcastically called out to you. 

The next time it was your turn you tried on your own, and sure enough, the ball sunk a cup. “AKAASHI! You’re such a good teacher!” you squealed out, taking him by surprise and jumping on him with a hug. He hugged you back laughing and helped safely put you back on the ground. 

“I know.” he cockily joked, turning to throw his ball and sink another cup as well. 

After winning this round, purely because of Akaashi’s skills, the two of you played against Bokuto and the girl he had taken a liking to for the evening. Thanks to Akaashi you were doing much better this round, sinking a few cups yourself. It was an intense game between the former teammates, but fun and friendly none-the-less. Bokuto was as loud as ever, making the entire room cheer for him every time he sunk a ball into a cup. In addition to that, he would turn to the girl that was barely putting any effort into playing and give her an overly frisky french kiss, much to her satisfaction. 

“Should we do that?” you asked and Akaashi’s eyes widened, suddenly rendering him speechless. “Kidding Akaashi.” you rolled your eyes and threw your next ball, sinking the last cup. “IN YOUR FACE BOKUBRO!” you yelled, causing him to break the kiss and jaw drop in surprise at his loss. He didn’t seem to be too upset though, grabbing the girl he was with and walking off with her in his arms, right back to making out as if no one was around. 

“Well, it looks like he will be having a good night.” you joked to Akaashi as he looked around and noticed how late it had become. “Want another one of those drinks?”

“I would love one,” he said as he gulped down the rest of his current cup from that last round of beer pong. “This beer is hot now and disgusting.”

“Mine too,” you said as you tilted your cup up to finish as well. “Come with me.” 

And with that, you whisked Akaashi away for the third time that evening. About an hour later, you and he were still in the kitchen, deep in conversation getting to know each other. He told you all about his past with Bokuto, his decision to recently move in with him, and his new job as an editor, while you told him all about your past shenanigans with Bokuto and your new job as an esthetician. Much to your dismay, (Y/BFF/N), your best friend, came up to you not much later and asked if you were ready to leave. It was really late and you had work the next afternoon, so you decided to do the responsible thing and head home with her, but not before the two of you helped Akaashi clean up his kitchen a bit. 

“Thank you for your help. Really though, I’m fine with making Bokuto finish the rest tomorrow when his new friend leaves.”

“Are you sure he won’t leave it for you to do?” you questioned, looking around at this still pretty big mess.

“You do know him pretty well, don’t you?” he laughed out, rubbing the back of his neck. “No seriously, I will be fine. Thank you though.”

“Ok, if you say so then,” you said, turning to grab your things. “I’m really glad I finally got to meet you Akaashi!” 

“Likewise. I had a lot of fun thanks to you.” he gave a subtle smile. 

“Glad to hear it.” you returned the gesture, and reached out to hug him one last time before leaving his house, and smiling a little more than normal the entire walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Akaashi had work and could tell he wasn’t used to partying anymore. He woke up with a headache and it took 3 cups of coffee to make him feel like he was functioning. Surely everyone at work had to notice his more disheveled look than normal, though no one chose to bring it up. The day felt like it dragged on more than normal and he made a mental note to not to party on a weekday night no matter what Bokuto said. Luckily when he finally went home, Bokuto was still at practice and his ‘friend’ from last night was nowhere to be seen.

For whatever reason, when Bokuto and Akaashi saw each other, Bokuto didn’t really bring up the party much. Akaashi was grateful. It seemed as if Bokuto would be chilling out on the parties a bit, but Akaashi was wrong…

“Maybe I can get Kana to come with us,” Bokuto said to himself as he scrolled through his phone.

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the name, realizing Bokuto was holding a few secrets of his own. “Didn’t you just hook up with another girl?”

“Yeah, but it was just a hookup,” Bokuto said like it was supposed to be obvious.

“That’s not my point Bokuto.” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “I thought you weren’t talking to Kana anymore.”

“We’re not together, but I wouldn’t mind it if we were. Look at how cute she is!” Bokuto smiled widely as he showed Akaashi one of her Instagram pictures she just uploaded.

“I swear Bokuto you two better not get together and then expect me to-“ Akaashi’s voice began to rise but was cut off before he could finish.

“Hey, hey! Akaashi!” Bokuto interrupted his agitated best friend, “You’re worrying over nothing. I wouldn’t push that onto you unless you wanted it. Besides, aren’t you two friends now?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it friends, but I don’t hate her,” he grumbled, starting to now scroll through his phone.

Akaashi didn’t hate Kana. It was what comes with Kana that he hated. He was too good of a friend to push it any further though. If Bokuto really liked this girl then he would have to push aside his own problems. Maybe Bokuto was right in the first place. When he was making the decision to move here, Bokuto thought a distraction was what he needed.

“I’m in.” Akaashi suddenly spoke out, not looking away from his Instagram feed. “I want to go to (y/n)’s.”

“You WANT to go?” Bokuto asked curiously, not believing he didn’t have to try to convince Akaashi this time.

“Yeah. I WANT to go.” he looked up and smiled gently to his best friend for assurance. “And Invite Kana.”

“Yeah, Akaashi! That’s what I’m talking about!” Bokuto yelled out, stoked at his sudden change of attitude.

Within a few hours Akaashi & Bokuto, accompanied by Kana, were ready and headed over to your house. Akaashi put a little more effort into getting ready this time, which Bokuto found hilarious and teased him the entire time. This time he was a bit nervous, instead of annoyed, though he wouldn’t admit it. This was a party though, and he could drown out his nervousness with liquid confidence.

The walk to your house was a bit awkward. Kana kept attempting to make conversation with Akaashi, but everything that came out of her mouth pertained to the current status of his love life. Do you have a girlfriend yet? Hooked up with anyone? Are you sure no one has caught your eye? He almost lied just to get her to back off. Luckily, it wasn’t too far to your house and once he was inside he would be able to dodge her all night, especially once Bokuto gets a few drinks in him.

When the trio arrived at your house, it was just like the previous scene at Akaashi & Bokuto’s. There was music playing loudly and plenty of people wandering about. If anything, your party had more people. Akaashi curiously scanned around and noticed your best friend in the living room. She gave a small smile acknowledging his presence and he gave a nod in response. Bokuto was leading the way to the kitchen, further back in the house, saying hey to quite a few people on the way. The closer they got to the kitchen, he could begin to hear your voice laughing and yelling at someone. Akaashi wasn’t expecting to see you standing on a countertop with a drink in your hand when he walked in, but that’s what he found. Your back was to them, so you hadn’t realized anyone arrived.

“(Y/N)! I told you to stop doing that! Come here.” Bokuto scolded in a friendly tone as he walked over to where you were. He wrapped his muscular arms around your thighs and picked you up to place you on the ground as he spoke out. “The savior is here! What are you trying to reach?”

“Bokuto, you’re here!” you yelled excitedly as you began spinning around looking for someone. “AKAASHI! You decided to come, I’m so glad!” you said running over to him in the kitchen doorway and surprised him with a big, drunken, hug. Akaashi casually wrapped one arm around you in response. “That asshole, Nakamura, wouldn’t get the bottle down for me.” looking up as you held him, you flashed him a pout and he looked up to see who you were talking about. He saw a guy glowering next to where you had been standing.

Bokuto confirmed that was him when he lightly smacked his chest with the back of his hand while reprimanding him. “Damn man, you know if you don’t get it down her clumsy ass will climb up there.” Nakamura shrugged and took a sip of his drink, watching Bokuto walk to you.

“Here, short stuff.” He handed you the bottle, the nickname causing you to huff.

“Akaashi doesn’t think I’m short!” you argued back like a child, hugging tighter onto him.

“Yes I do.” he fired back without any hesitation.

Looking up at him with a jaw drop, you let go of him and crossed your arms. “Let me make you a drink and I’ll forgive you for that.”

The corner of his mouth turned up into a half-smile, “Lead the way.”

That was all it took for you to grab him by the wrist and whisk him away, just as you had the other night. Walking to the kitchen island this time, you hopped up faster than Akaashi could process. Sitting so that your legs were hanging off the side, you reached around for everything you needed and began making two drinks. Once you tasted one and approved of it, you pulled him closer, so that he was standing in front of you, slightly between your legs. “Here, this one tastes better than the last one,” you said handing the other cup to him.

Akaashi didn’t bother to move from the close proximity to you before trying the green drink. His eyes lit up as he realized it was really good. “You’re right. It’s really good. Thank you, Short stuff.”

It took you a moment to catch what he said and you, when you did you, looked up to him, whining “Akaaaashi!”

His mouth twisted into a smile and he looked down at you laughing. Akaashi was so captivated with you at the moment that he didn’t notice Bokuto and Kana come closer to make themselves some drinks.

“Keiji, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?” Kana asked out, catching everyone in the kitchen by surprise. Bokuto pulled her back to him by the arm, giving her a warning look. Akaashi seemed annoyed by her sudden presence, and his eyes narrowed as she addressed her. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Kana,” he grumbled out, looking irritated, but smiled at you as he gestured from you to her. “Kana, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), Kana. She’s here with Bokuto.”

”Hi!” you gave her a cheery smile, “It’s nice to meet you.” Kana only gave a small nod, with an even smaller smile, as a reply. It was obvious she wasn’t happy with your presence but due to the amount of alcohol already in you, you found it hard to care. 

Bokuto stepped closer to all of you, first addressing her. “This is (Y/n)’s party and she’s one of my close friends so play nice.” he gave a gentle, pleading smile to her. Turning to you, he leaned in to whisper, though not as quiet as one would expect, “(Y/n), your drunk is showing.” That was code between the two of you for ‘reel it in some’ and Bokuto emphasized his remark to you by looking at the way you were keeping Akaashi in your clutch close to you. It took you a moment in your drunken state to understand what he meant, but when you did your eyes widened and your face flushed red. 

“Right! Sorry Bokubro. ” you looked down, letting go of the tiny clutch you kept on Akaashi. The action caused him to furrow his brow slightly and look to his best friend, apparently he didn’t hear what he had said to you. Bokuto gave a pat to your head and turned back towards his date to give her a quick kiss as he placed his arm around her. 

Noticing (Y/Bff/N) entered the kitchen, and the new lack of grasp from you, Akaashi stepped to the side of you. Unbeknownst to any of you, your best friend had been watching from her spot in the living room for a little while now, amused by your interactions with everyone. Being great at reading a room, feeling out the vibes, she decided it was time to make her presence known. The mood in the kitchen, while still playful, had shifted to slightly tense.

“(Y/Bff/N)!” you squeaked out as you took her in for a side hug, accidentally spilling the both of your drinks a bit. “Where have you been?!”

“Exactly where you left me, (Y/n).” she giggled at your doe-eyed reaction. “I thought you were going to bring me that bottle of vodka but it looks like you got distracted.”

“Oh yeah!” you laughed letting go of her and looking around for the bottle. “I’ll find it!” you promised. Before you could begin to look, Akaashi reached over and grabbed the bottle you made your drinks with and offered it out to you.

“Is it this one?”

“YES!” you grabbed the bottle excitedly, passing it to your best friend. “(Y/Bff/N), look who came!” you grabbed back onto Akaashi excitedly pulling him towards the two of you as you showed him off. “He actually came!”

“Did Bokuto harass you again?” she questioned him cheekily.

“Of course,” he answered matter-of-factly. Bokuto’s went to argue but you cut him off suddenly with a friendly hug, almost spilling more from your cup.

“Thank you Bokubro!” you exclaimed looking up at him cheesily, grinning ear to ear.

“Do you always call him that?” Akaashi grumbled without looking at anyone in particular as he took a sip of his drink.

“Jealous?” Bokuto asked, nudging a friend that had walked up and joined the group just before your hug.

“No.” Akaashi deadpanned. Bokuto was probably the only one in the party that knew Akaashi well enough to pick up on the slightest bit of pink on his face in response.

“Ooh! Akaashi can have a nickname too!” you excitedly suggested. Kana rolled her eyes again, though she seemed to be trying to hold it back for Bokuto. Having the attention span of a squirrel when you drink though, you noticed through the doorway to the living room another one of your good friend’s arrival. Before anyone knew it, you had taken off to your front door, forgetting all about Akaashi.

“Looks like you don’t get your nickname!” Bokuto burst out laughing at his best friend’s expense, along with almost everyone else in the kitchen, causing the brunette to glare. (Y/Bff/N) changed the subject and he was grateful. 

“We played Kings Cup a few times earlier and she was getting it the worst.” she informed them, explaining the difference in your behavior tonight. “She had to waterfall most of the games.”

“That explains it.” Bokuto shook his head and bringing his arm up to smack Akaashi’s back. “Now you get to meet incoherent (Y/n).”

“That could be either really good or really bad” (Y/Bff/N) laughed to herself as she drank from her cup. 

“Can’t be any worse than an incoherent Bokuto. “ Akaashi poked fun at his best friend.

“Well you’ve stuck by me buddy so I can’t be that bad” he challenged in return. “but anyways, AkaAshI, can I talk to you for a moment?” Bokuto said, pulling his friend with him out the back door of your kitchen, leaving your best friend to attempt small talk with Kana until he returned.

“What is it Bokuto?” Akaashi questioned his sudden summoning.

“Look I know I said that I thought you and (Y/n) would be a good match and that you needed a distraction, but I didn’t warn you like I should have, for both of your sakes. She has issues like you and needs a distraction. She uses these parties as a distraction.” Bokuto began to explain to his still sober friend. “But she’s not the one for a one night stand. That’s not what I meant. Don’t do it.”

Akaashi’s forehead creased as he was taken aback by Bokuto’s plea. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Just letting you know in case drunk (Y/n) is planning on it.” Bokuto

Suddenly Akaashi was curious. Was this something that happened with everyone she meets? He would be lying if he said your attention didn’t make him feel some sort of special but was that not the case? Was this something everyone experienced? Had Bokuto once felt that way with you? “Is that something she does often?” Bokuto blinked rapidly in confusion for a moment. “Are you trying to tell me she’s a wh-“

Bokuto cut him off before he could finish, suddenly realizing what he had been wondering. “No! No! Not all! That’s why I felt the need to talk to you. She can be too friendly at times, but she never lets it lead anywhere. you know what? I have a better idea. Maybe I could introduce you to-“

“Stop. I’m not looking for someone, hookup or serious.” Akaashi firmly stated, hoping this time his self-proclaimed wingman would get the hint. “When I am ready and interested, I will let you know. now can we please go back inside and save (Y/Bff/N) from Kana?”

“Heyyy! She’s not that bad.” Bokuto whined back offended.

“Tonight she is.” Akaashi finished the conversation as he opened the door and re-entered your kitchen.

After returning, the group talked for about 45 minutes before a few dispersed into the rest of the house. Akaashi and a few new friends he had made, including Nakamura remained. They had begun to take shots while discussing sports, something that Akaashi could talk about for days. This didn’t go on for too long though before being interrupted by some slightly chaotic energy.

“PROTECT ME AKAASHI!” you suddenly yelled out, running to dodge behind him. Entering in the room right after was a guy, taller than Bokuto but not quite as buff. The guy looked peeved, to say the least, but halted his pursuit once he saw you hide behind the unexpecting Akaashi.

“Who is that, (Y/n)?” Caught completely by surprise, Akaashi cautiously took a shielding stance, standing forefront of you. His right arm came back to block you, and you took that chance to grab onto that hand with your right hand. Much to the mysterious guy’s obvious dismay, you leaned into Akaashi’s back, reaching up slightly to place your chin on his shoulder and wrapped your left arm around him.

“Her brother.” the stranger answered with eyes burning directly into Akaashi’s. Akaashi shot an almost frantic glare sideways to you at his words. Your brother’s stare lingered on Akaashi for a moment longer than he would have liked before it snapped back to lock eyes with you. “I mean it. I’ll kick everyone out if you don’t get it together.”

“It’s my house.” you defied him without a second thought, causing Akaashi to internally curse your boldness.

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, (Y/N).” your brother yelled out as he took a step closer. “Why is that so fucking hard for you to understand? Quit being a fucking brat and listen to me for once. It’s impossible for you isn’t it?! You’re such a fucking embarrassment.”

Whether it was believable or not by your current actions, you love your brother. Hearing those words mixed with his harsh tone and demeanor was enough to make you forget that he felt the same. Eyes welling up, you let go of Akaashi, causing him to study your every move, concerned by the sudden shift in your mood. Staring at the floor, you scrambled for something to say, anything at all, but nothing came. Turning instead to leave, you were pulled back just as fast as you had taken off. The abrupt halt in your actions caused by a gentle hand around your arm, pulling you back in.

“Hey, wait.” Akaashi’s spoke out softly to you, uneasy with the idea of you crying. He waited for you to look at him to finish. “He’s not trying to be mean. Let’s calm down a little. That’s all he wants.”

“I’m just trying to have fun Akaashi.” you pouted up at him.

“I know. We still can,” he assured you with a little chuckle at your behavior. Despite how childish it seemed, he couldn’t help but think it was sort of cute. Especially the way your face went from glossy eyes and a sulky expression to bright and full of hope at his words. Walking closer to Akaashi, you settled in next to him but were interrupted by another guy entering the room.

“Will you stop rushing off to chastise your sister? We have somewhere to be.” your brother’s best friend, Eiichi, reprimanded. At the sight of the boy who was practically a brother to you as well, you began to smirk mischievously. Akaashi noticed but chose not to question it for the moment.

“Why do you always defend her?” your brother asked rhetorically, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“What can I say? She’s pretty cute when she’s drunk.” your brother glared back at his friend who just seemed to laugh harder. “I’m joking! Sort of. My point is, let her have some fun. What’s so wrong with that?”

“There are too many people like you walking around here. That’s what’s wrong with that.” he spat back. While those two were distracted you began to chug the cup in your hand.

“Oh come on, I’m not so bad! You like me more than you like to admit.” Eiichi laughed again, looking to you this time. He walked over and patted you on the head as he strolled past with his case of beer. “See you later brat.”

Much to Akaashi’s dismay, your brother did not follow in suit. Instead, he turned back to address him directly.

“Are you her boyfriend?” he asked, face as serious as could be.

“Everyone keeps saying that tonight.” you giggled out, pulling your cup from your mouth and trying to hide it behind you.

“I wonder why.” Akaashi and your brother sarcastically spoke at the same time. Akaashi’s response was more of a mumble under his breath, whereas your brother was a bit more snappy.

“He’s just a friend,” Bokuto interjected as he found his way back to the kitchen with Kana. Akaashi had never been so happy to see that goofball show up.

“Bo-Man!” your brother greets Bokuto and the two dap each other. “I’m leaving. Keep this shit under control for me will you?” he says referring to you. He then turns to Akaashi and bluntly adds, “And watch him.”

Akaashi didn’t find the situation too funny, but Bokuto found it hysterical. He spilled some of his drink doubling over laughing. Raising one hand when he finally calmed down, “It’s all good man. This is my best friend, Akaashi.”

“Why haven’t I seen you around before?” your brother questioned, clearly still skeptical.

“He just moved to the area. My new roommate.” Bokuto answered again on behalf of Akaashi. “He just met (Y/n) a few days ago at one of my parties.”

“A few days ago and you’re already this latched onto him? You’re so fucking annoying sometimes.” his brows drew together as he stared at you.

“Quit being so mean to me all the time,” you whined out starting at the ground in disappointment.

“Oh shut up. You know I love you,” he grumbled out as you looked up to him. He put his empty beer bottle he had been clutching in the trash. “I’m leaving for real now. Please chill out on the drinks.”

Akaashi reached down to take your cup from you, knowing damn well you had chugged most of it when you thought no one was looking. When it was halfway away from you, you grabbed onto his wrist with both hands and pulled it back towards you, so you could finish off the cup. Downing the last few sips, you smiled like a child as you let Akaashi take the cup. “Done.” you offered both guys the brightest of smiles. With that, your brother walked out of the kitchen and followed Eiichi out of your front door.

“That was, uh, interesting..” Akaashi broke the silence.

“He’s not that bad.” Bokuto offered to his slightly stunned friend. “Just has no patience for her antics. Feels the need to play the protective big bro.“

“You tried to set me up.” Akaashi nudged you with his elbow as he took a much-needed gulp of his drink.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would be so mean.” you buried your face in his arm.

“TIME FOR SHOTS!” Bokuto interrupted everyone in the kitchen and walked over to pull out all of the shot glasses he could find in your cabinet. He lined them up along the counter and gestured to Akaashi to fill them up with the bottle next to him. Akaashi filled them up and passed them out one by one, giving them to everyone so far but you.

“You really aren’t going to give me a shot?” you looked up at him, jaw parted slightly in disbelief. He looked down at you with a small smile as he passed the last shot over to Nakamura.

“No.” he looked away and you huffed. When he looked back at you once he finally had his shot in hand, he noticed you were pouting up at him again, with your fist slightly clenched by your sides. He laughed at the sight but continued ignoring your request. “Chill out, Tinkerbell.” he mocked your attitude. “You had more than us. We have to catch up.”

“Yeah punk.” Bokuto stuck his tongue out. “Can’t let you have all the fun.”

You looked over to the counter where your cup was but Akaashi noticed and shook his head no. You groaned and he smirked and he downed his shot with the rest of your friends. This happened for two more shots while you just watched, waiting for Akaashi to either give you permission or get distracted, but that never happened. When everyone was done, you all decided to move to the living, which had cleared up a little seeing as it was late and people were start trickle out slowly.

Sitting down next to everyone who was starting to play another round of King’s Cup, without you. Normally you would have overruled everyone, and joined in anyways, but Akaashi had a mysterious way of making you comply. He let you sit next to him and you had to admit, you still had fun laughing along with them, even without a drink.

About halfway through the game, Akaashi looked over to you and tilted his drink towards you. “Just a sip,” he instructed and you looked back at him like a kid with candy as you took a sip. This was enough to occupy you through the rest of the game. Once that game finished, they decided to set up to play a game of flip cup. Once the games began, you made your way to the kitchen taking the opportunity while everyone seemed distracted. Standing in the middle, you searched for your favorite bottle but it was nowhere in sight. Neither was your favorite cup. After a few moments of searching, you made your way to the cabinet to pull out another one. Before you could open it, Akaashi spoke out.

“Looking for this?” he asked leaning against the doorframe. He was holding your favorite bottle in his hand.

“Hey you stole it!” you whined out and he laughed as he walked to stand right in front of you. Leaning in inches from your face, he placed the bottle on the counter and reached out to slide it away from your reach.

“No more drinks, remember?” he asked looking down at you.

“I wasn’t in here for a drink.” you lied, looking away from his tense gaze. “I was in here to get cake.”

“Riiiiiight.” he didn’t believe you for one second. “What cake? Let’s get you a slice.”

“Jokes on you Akaashi!” you laughed out as you turned around in front of him, reaching up to open a cabinet and take out a plate. “I made the best Strawberry cake ever today.” He didn’t say anything as he watched you pull down a plate and pull out a knife and fork. Then you made your way over to the fridge and pulled out the cake. Akaashi noticed you were wobbling with it a little so he ran over and took it from your hands, noticing it did look really good. Placing it on the counter, he complimented your work.

“It does look really good,” he said and you perked right up.

“Here try a bite!” you said as you dug a fork right into the cake, not even bothering to cut a slice. Bringing the fork up to him, he looked at you for a second before taking the bite from you. Waiting eagerly for his response, you questioned. “Isn’t it? Isn’t it the best cake ever?!”

“It is good!” he said as he took the fork from you, and scooped up another bite for himself.

“Hey you savage!” you laughed out picking up the knife. “We can’t keep digging into the whole cake.” Before you could cut a slice, he took the knife from you and scooted you out of the way. Being the gentleman he is, he cut you a piece and placed it on the plate, knowing you were too drunk to be using a knife. As he did that, you reached up and got down a plate for him too, insisting that he cut himself a slice too. Once the two of you had decent sized slices, you made your way to your couch to eat them while watching the others play. Akaashi was surprised when you laid your head on his leg as you ate your slice, acting as if this was completely normal.

“Sorry if this is too invasive, but what was he so mad at you for?” he asked, catching you off guard.

“Who?” you questioned, not realizing at all what he could be talking about.

“Your brother,” he replied and then stuffed his mouth with some more cake.

“Oh,” you recalled the earlier events to the best of your ability. “I was sitting on the stair rail talking to this guy. I don’t think he likes him. Or my stair rail.”

“You were drunk. You could have fallen easily and hurt yourself,” he said without looking at you. “He was right to ask you to get down.”

“It was comfy!” you huffed back, taking another bite of cake.

“There’s no way that was comfy,” he argued.

“Well it wasn’t this type of comfy,” you said as you rolled on your side to put your plate on the ground when you finished.

“This type of comfy?” he questioned, putting his plate on the end table next to him.

“Yeah,” you answered as you snuggled in. “You’re super comfy.”

Right after you said that Akaashi could tell you were starting to drift off to sleep. He didn’t mind. It was late and he was getting tired himself. He sipped on the rest of his drink and lightly played with your hair as you passed out.

Eventually, Bokuto noticed this and walked over. “Well look at this,” he said smugly as he looked down at your sleeping form on Akaashi’s lap. “That’s cute and all, but Kana’s ready to go. Ready to head back?”

“Yeah, but now what do I do?” Akaashi asked looking down at your sleeping form. He didn’t miss the roll of Kana’s eyes at the sight.

“Yeah about that. Hmm..” Bokuto said as he thought about it. “Usually I would just stay here, but I want to go home this time” he subtly nodded towards Kana.

“Didn’t want to know that.” It was now Akaashi’s turn to roll his eyes.

“We can just lock the door when we leave. They’re leaving too.” he motioned to the only people left in the house with them. “Besides, (Y/Bff/N) is here. She went to her room to sleep a little while ago.”

Akaashi slowly scooted from under you so that he could stand up without waking you up. “Do you know which bedroom is hers?” he asked Bokuto.

“Yeah, why?” his best friend answered sounding slightly confused.

Akaashi picked you up bridal style and you didn’t stir at all. “Show me.”

“OooOoHh. We have a GeNtLeMaN.” Bokuto began to rag on his kindness.

“Bokuto, shut up,” Akaashi grunted, shifting you slightly in his arms. “Take me to the damn room.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Bokuto-san, open the door,” Akaashi whispered to his friend that was just awkwardly standing in the hall. He gave a nod and then complied. Your room was dark but the hall light illuminated it enough for them to safely see you to your queen-sized bed. Once in the room, he stood just as clueless as he had in the hall. “Can you pull her blanket back?”

“Tucking sleeping beauty in?” Bokuto smirked, curious about his friend’s newfound chivalrous manner.

“I don’t want her to freeze,” he informed dryly. (Y/BFF/N) heard the commotion from her room, not yet having fallen asleep and decided to see what was going on. Hanging onto the door frame with one arm, she swooped her way in and peeked around, finding you in Akaashi’s arms.

“What are you two doing?” she says as she makes her presence known. The sudden sound of her voice caused both boys to jump a little.

“Hot mess over here passed out eating some cake… on Akaashi’s lap.” Bokuto exaggerated a shocked face. Akaashi looked between the two with a roll of his eyes. Choosing to ignore their ragging, he proceeded to set you down on your plush sheets.

“And now he’s tucking her in! How cuuuuute.” (Y/Bff/N) teased.

He made sure to carefully place your legs comfortably between the sheets and blanket, before placing the rest of you down. “Am I the only decent human being in this town?” he whispered back to them as he worked.

“Just the only one in this room,” she answered with her typical cheeky tone.

“That’s unsettling.” he matched her cheekiness.

“Heyyyy,” Akaashi heard you whine out while gripping onto him before he could fully pull away from your warm body. Not wanting to leave you in any sort of distress, he sat down on the bed next to you, while you clutched onto his arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, concern evident by his facial features as he leaned in towards you. It took you a moment to respond, but he didn’t expect what you finally said when you did.

“Don’t go. Cuddle with me Kaashi,” you whispered out sounding as if this was completely normal. Eyes still closed but smiling brightly. Everyone in the room thought it was really cute, though you wouldn’t be able to tell from the hushed giggles of the others. Akaashi frantically looked to his best friend for help.

“Don’t look at me!” Bokuto threw his hands up in exasperation., answering apprehensively, “I’m not staying and I don’t think you should either!”

Your best friend, who was beginning to laugh hysterically by this point at Akaashi’s reaction, cut in. “I’ve got this,” she whispers as she pats Bokuto on the shoulder, walking towards the bed. “(Y/n), Akaashi is tired and going home. Go to sleep.”

“Ughhh.” you huffed out, releasing him and rolling over. He stood up from your sudden outburst as you burrowed deep into your blanket. “Fine.”

“Goodnight sleeping beautyyyy,” Bokuto sang out as he began to exit the room. (Y/Bff/N) followed in suit, noticing Akaashi lingered a moment longer than they had. She waited for him by the door as he spoke one last time before leaving.

“Goodnight (Y/n).”

******

The next morning the sunshine taking over your room awoke you from your snug embrace. Rolling over, you looked for your cell phone to check the time. Oddly enough, it didn’t seem to be anywhere near. Sending you into a slight frenzy you sat up, but this didn’t go over so well with your body. Head pounding, stomach queasy, you realized needed to get up and get some water for your dehydrated body. Normally when going to bed you would keep a bottle on the bedside table, but strangely that wasn’t there either. By this time you noticed you were still in your clothes from last night. ‘Must have been exhausted’ you thought as you shook it off and stood to your feet. The room spun in circles a moment as you adjusted. 

Once your wave of nausea passed, you made your way down the hall and into the kitchen. (Y/Bff/N) was already up and getting ready for the day by making a small breakfast. The smell of pancakes filled your nostrils, comforting your senses. 

“Good morning lovely!” she greeted you way too enthusiastic for your headache. 

“Shhh..” you pleaded with your best friend. “I have a headache and it’s your fault!”

“Guilty.” she laughed, not bothering to quiet down though. She flipped a pancake onto a plate and placed it in front of you, now sitting with your head in your hands at the kitchen table. “I’m not sorry though. You will be thanking me later.”

“Doubt it,” you answered bleakly.

“Have you talked to Bokuto?” she questioned, turning to take a seat across from you at the table.

“No, I just woke up,” you answered as you opened your water. All of a sudden you realized that was a bit of a random question from her. The two of you don’t tend to discuss Bokuto too much. Speaking of Bokuto, when did he leave last night? Probably when Akaashi wanted to leave. Akaashi. You only got to see him for a minute it seems. Right? “Wait, why would I have spoken to Bokuto so soon?”

Raising a brow with a smirk, she took a bite of her pancakes. “Just thought you might remember a little bit from last night.”

“I remember a lot of last night.” you defended.

“Do you?” she asked, skeptical. (Y/Bff/N) is your best friend. She knew the answer to the question, she just wanted you to realize how out of it you really had been.

“Yeah of course. We played Kings a few times. You were being a little asshole and made me drink. A lot. Then we took some shots in the kitchen with Nakamura. And eventually, Bokuto & Akaashi showed up, with some girl. Bokuto’s girlfriend? I think she likes Akaashi though if you ask me.” you let out a small laugh at the thought rolled your eyes, taking another sip of water.

“Ok, so then what?” her smirk twitched as she asked.

Good question. Then what? “Then I must have gone to sleep.”’

“Hmm,” she arched a brow and looked away, sipping on her coffee. “Must have.”

“Ok, spill it.” your brows creased in an accusing manner, “You clearly know something I don’t.”

“Where to start?” she took her chin in her hand to exaggerate her thinking. “Oh, I remember. Then you pissed off your brother. I didn’t see the whole thing though so you’ll have to ask him about it yourself. I did see you hanging all over Akaashi for more than half the night. I think that made things a little awkward for him and your brother. Then I’m pretty sure somehow you fell asleep eating cake. That’s about everything I know.”

“Damnit.” you cringed in embarrassment. “I blame you. What happened to me thanking you?”

“Well, you got to touch a cute boy. A lot. And if you ask me, I think he liked it.” she smiled into her coffee mug looking accomplished. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh my god. Where is my phone?” you stood up looking around in a rush. “I need to text him. I should text him, right? To apologize of course. Or is that weird? No last night was weird. I need to apologize. I should right?”

“Sure,” she answered mischievously, adding a wink for good measure. “Do it.”

“I’m going to pretend like you aren’t up to something right now.” you shot a friendly glare. Finally spotting your cell phone you sigh in relief. Reaching to grab your phone off the couch, you unlocked it, lucky it still has 18% battery. Here goes nothing.

******

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Eventually your nausea disappeared but your exhaustion seemed to grow, though you couldn’t tell from the makeup covering your dark circles. After your first two appointments were done at work, you decided to head to the lobby to check if you had enough time for a quick coffee break before the next client arrived. The smile from the receptionist greeted you, but she spoke before you could.

“Hey! I was just about to look for you! Here.” She said as she reached around to a part of the desk you couldn’t see from where you were. When she turned back around she had a coffe cup in her hand. “This is for you.”

“I need this so much! You’re so sweet! Thank you!” You cheered out as you took the hot cup in your hands and smelt the familiar toasty flavor and read the label. “Caramel macchiato, yummm. My favorite.”

“Well I’m glad your happy, but it’s not from me,” she explained.

“Oh?” You asked surprised, “Who’s it from?”

“Some really cute brunette guy,” she smiles with a tilt of her head, looking for you to tell her who he is. Before the conversation could continue though, your next client walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, you didn’t find out who that coffee was from before leaving work. ‘Cute brunette’ boys aren’t hard to come by. Having a few ideas, but not wanting the embarrassment if wrong, you decide not to ask any of your male friends. The receptionist at your work was no help and described someone that seemed familiar but also didn’t at the same time. Once you got home, you told your best friend what happened, but she didn’t know who it was either. That didn’t stop her mind from creating theory after theory. Some were believable, some not so much. Some you hoped weren’t true, but some you did.

“I bet it was Akaashi.” That seemed to be her favorite theory, as she’s mentioned it at least ten times since this conversation was started. Not a theory you minded if you were being honest, but couldn’t be. Could it?

“The description the desk gave me didn’t sound like him though. Plus, he doesn’t know which spa I work at. Or my favorite coffee.”

“I’m sure you have rambled off at some point during your drunken stupors” she offered as she took a bite of the pasta she made you two for dinner. “That or a lucky guess. It’s not like you drink anything complicated. Everyone has had a caramel macchiato.”

“Ok, but that doesn’t explain knowing which spa I work at.” you challenge. “That’s not so easy to guess.”

“It’s not, but it’s not impossible to find out.” “With a little effort, he could find out a lot about you. He could probably just ask Bokuto or look at any of your social media.”

She’s right. It probably wouldn’t be too hard to figure out if he tried. Deciding to indulge her, and yourself, you entertained the thought. “Ok so let’s say it was from him. What do I do about it?”

“Date him.” she bluntly answered with a straight face.

“I’m serious!” you stress.

“I wasn’t exactly joking.” she arched her brow. “But the next step would be to thank him, however, you choose to do so. Knowing you, you’ll just say thank you and continue as nothing happened.” she rolled her eyes.

“What is so wrong with that?” you question.

“Nothing.” she offered, standing up from the table to put away her dishes. “Could throw in a little bonus though. Maybe a thank you kiss.”

“Ok, that’s enough of that.” you laughed as you got up to put your dishes away as well.

“So anyway, there’s a party at Miya’s.” she bumped into you, trying to get you excited.

“Oh no, no.” you declined with a wave of your hands, “It was a rough night last night. Then I worked, hungover.” your brows furrowed at the thought of how unpleasant that was. It wasn’t the first time but it certainly wasn’t something you would get used to. Shaking your head free of the thought, you continued, “Not feeling a party tonight.”

“You have to go!” she took a sip of her wine smiling widely. “Besides, what if your coffee soulmate is there?”

“Is that what we’re naming this mysterious person?” you laughed out. “Anyways, what are the odds that will happen?”

“Greater than if you don’t go. That’s for sure.” she crinkled her face at you and finished up her glass.

“Ok fine. You win.” you agreed as you did the same, taking the two glasses and putting them in the sink. “But just for a little while. I mean it! I want to enjoy my Sunday for once without a hangover.”

“Go get ready! We have an hour!” she rushed as she packaged up leftovers to put in the fridge. Making your way down the hallway to your bedroom, you can’t help but feel excited at the thought of going to this party now.

For tonight you chose to dress casual, yet still cute of course, sporting some jeans and a tank top. To show off your freshly done mono-chrome pedicure, you chose a cute, yet simple, pair of sandals. It’s Spring but still can get a bit chilly at night, so you finished the look with a cute jacket. Then you fixed your hair up in a messy-yet-cute style, pulling at random pieces to frame your face. Once you finished freshening up and reapplied some makeup, you were ready to go. It was around 8:45 when you left the house, meaning you would arrive probably right around 9 pm. Luckily for the two of you, the Miya twins live pretty close so you were able to walk to the party.

When you arrived you walked in to see a sea of people. Their parties always had way more people than yours did. After about 20 minutes of polite greetings in the front of the house, you were finally able to make your way to the kitchen to try to get a drink, with your best friend right in tow behind you. The kitchen proved to be as crowded as the rest of the house, but a familiar voice made you feel right at home.

“(Y/n)!” Bokuto yelled out over everyone at your arrival, “(Y/Bff/N)!”

“Great.” Kana groaned out. She gave a fake smile once she noticed Akaashi glaring at her, from a few feet away.

“Bokuto!” your best friend yelled out as he ran to the two of you for a hug. “She’s always a pleasure isn’t she?” she whispered when only he was in earshot.

“Sorry.” he laughed off while he went in for a hug from you too. “Want some drinks? Here, follow me. Akaashi is here too.” Bokuto took you by the wrist, and you quickly grabbed (Y/Bff/N)’s to make your way through the crowd of people. Since Bokuto is giant compared to the two of you, it was much easier getting through everyone following him. He pulled you two past Akaashi and Kana, and you gave a small wave as you passed. When Bokuto let go, the three of you were at a counter at the back of the kitchen. It was lined with bottles and knocked over cups. Clearly, this party was already getting out of hand, typical of a Miya twin get together. As your trusty bartender, Bokuto begins mixing up some drinks and hands both of you one, then continues to make himself another. Both of you nodded a quick thanks. “AKAASHI! KANA! You need one?!” he yelled out to his friends before he turned to walk back to his group with the two of you.

“Hey Akaashiiiii,” (Y/Bff/N) sung out when you two walked up. “Glad to see we didn’t scare you off last night.”

He laughed in response, “No, you didn’t. It was fun.”

(Y/Bff/N) shot you a smirk at his words, remembering your embarrassment when you found out last night’s events. The reminder caused heat to flush to your face and you sipped lightly at your drink looking away. Taking in the rest of the guests around you, there was a lot you recognized. A guy that lives 3 houses down from you was standing near the entryway to the kitchen. Atsuma could be seen shouting at another familiar face from Bokuto’s team in the living room from where you were standing. It seemed to be a friendly quarrel, heightened no doubt by his intoxication. The girl Bokuto hooked up with at his last party was sitting on the stairs, not looking too happy. Oh, and your personal favorite, the poor girl that was now dating your ex-boyfriend had just walked in. Lucky for you, he did not seem to be with her.

All of your thoughts were interrupted by Bokuto waving a hand in your face. “Earth to (Y/n)!” Realizing you zoned out, you turned your attention back to your friends. “Shot time?” Bokuto asked looking excited. Kana and (Y/Bff/N) agreed eagerly, but you looked down to your still almost full cup taking a sip.

Feeling your stomach lurch at the sight of the same liquor from last night, you declined, “No thanks.”

“Whaaaat?!” Bokuto was in disbelief. Rarely do you ever pass up a shot.

“Me either.” Akaashi also turned down his offer.

“Lame, but ok,” Bokuto commented while turning to the nearest counter to pour shots for the 3 of them, as well as 3 for strangers he was befriending next to them.

“Can’t help but notice you are barely drinking tonight,” Akaashi questioned your uncharacteristically quiet and sober behavior. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” you half-smiled. “I actually, uh, didn’t really want to come.”

“Me either,” Akaashi agreed. “But I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“Usually I would.” you explained, “I love their parties, but I’m not quite recovered from last night. Just kind of want to relax the rest of the weekend.”

“Same.” he took a sip of his beer as he spoke. “It’s about to be a long work week come Monday.”

“Do you work a typical work week?” you ask “Monday through Friday?”

“Yeah, usually. If it’s close to a deadline I might pull a Saturday too,” he answered. “That hopefully won’t happen too often though. If it comes down to that then it’s been a stressful week.”

“You seem to like your job as an editor for the most part so far though,” you asked “right?”

“Yeah it’s not too bad,” he answered, putting down his beer he seemed rather dissatisfied with. “Once I’m not so new to the company I’ll start to get better projects so I just have to tough it out for a while. What about you though? Do you have a set schedule? Or just get to choose when you want appointments? How does that work?”

“I tell them what days I am available and I work that schedule every week. Sometimes it changes if I didn’t book up or if I want extra shifts or holidays, but for the most part, it stays the same,” you answer, also putting down your drink. “I’m off on Sundays and Wednesdays, and every other Monday.” Earlier you must have zoned out longer than you thought you had because you looked at your phone and were shocked. Looking at the display you realized it had been over an hour since you arrived at the Miya house. Not wanting to be there much longer, you started to think of ways you would be able to escape. Bokuto and the girls were done taking their shots and began talking to everyone around you again. After a few moments, you got an idea and looked over to judge Akaashi’s current vibe. Seeing that he still looked bored, you decided to ask, “Hey, how would you like to get out of here?”

He looked at you confused for a moment and then answered, “Where would we go?”

“Hungry?” You innocently ask without making eye contact, realizing that is probably not what Akaashi thought you were asking, “There’s a pretty nice diner just a few blocks from here.”

“Actually, I’m starving.” He smiles back at you, before checking the time on his phone. “Bokuto made me leave before I could get dinner earlier.”

The lot of your friends were busy taking shots, so they never even noticed the two of you leave the kitchen. Knowing they all would be fine on their own, the two of you decided to just text them on your walk to the diner to let them know you left and would be fine.

The crisp air blew at your faces as you walked along the sidewalks, cooling you down from the heat of the alcohol intake, as well as the slight nervous tension between the two of you. This was the first time you had been alone with Akaashi, and for once, you were blanking on what to say. The first few moments of your walk was silent due to this. Making your way around another corner with your hand in your pockets, you led the way. Akaashi seemed to be in a newer part of town you guessed since he was looking around, taking in all of the sites. “Hopefully this isn’t somewhere Bokuto has shown you yet. This can be a new experience under your belt.”

“Doesn’t look familiar so far,” he replied, looking back at you with a gentle smile. “Are we near?”

“Yeah it’s around the corner one more block,” you answered. He gave a nod, showing he heard you and turned to look at some of the shops you all were walking past. The rest of the walk was silent, but not so awkward now that you two had spoken a little.

“It looks busy for 10:30 pm,” he commented as you two walked up to the front of the diner.

“I told you it’s good!” you laughed out, walking through the door he was now holding open for you, “Thank you.”

Inside, the diner was still busy with people, but luckily there were a few tables still open. Leading the way, you chose a booth towards the back near a window. There was a subtle sweet smell to the air that was comforting your senses.

“They only serve breakfast here. I hope that’s ok,” you said as you picked up your menu.

“Who doesn’t love breakfast for dinner?” he said as he grabbed his too. Opening to the first page, you noticed his eyes grow. “This is a bigger menu than I expected for an open late diner,” he admitted.

“Yeah, it’s one of a kind.” you giggled, “It can be hard to choose sometimes.”

“Yeah, I have no idea what I want.” he laughs and continues to look over the choices in front of him.

“Hey, I have an idea, if you’re up for it.” you suggest, “Let’s play a game.”

“A game?” he questioned curiously, “What would that be?”

“We can call it Do You Trust Me,” you began to explain, making up the rules as you go. “I’ll order for you. You order for me. Seems like a good way to get to know each other, if the person is trustworthy.”

“And how exactly does this prove trust?” he seemed confused.

“Well,” you smirked at your reply, “If you play, then you trust me. If you order me something good, then I can trust you.”

“I’m skeptical,” he admitted, “But why not? Let’s give it a try. Don’t let me down.”

“Oh, I could never Kaashi.” you place a hand to your chest jokingly. “I eat only the best foods. You will be thanking me for this at the end.”

“Let’s hope so,” he playfully rolled his eyes at your remarks. “So what are you ordering me?”

Biting your lip as you think, you briefly skim over some of your favorite options. Unbeknownst to you, Akaashi thought it was a bit cute how you bit your lip when you were concentrating. “I’m trying to decide between three of my personal favorites.” Before you ask him what he had chosen, your waitress appeared and greeted you.

“Hey there, what can I get the two of you this evening?” she asked cheerfully as she placed straws, silverware, and napkins down in front of you. Akaashi motioned for you to go first so you hurried to pick the first favorite that came to your mind.

“He will have the strawberry banana crepes with a side of bacon and scramble eggs with cheese. Vanilla iced coffee for the drink please.”

The waitress wrote down the order and then turned to Akaashi. “She’ll have the Pecan French Toast., a side of hash browns, and a side of bacon. Thank you.“ he smiled politely as he closed his menu and placed it back in its spot by the window. “Oh, and _a caramel macchiato.”_


	5. Chapter 5

A caramel macchiato? Does that mean is the mysterious cute brunette that bought mine earlier? Or am I thinking too much into this? These were the thoughts now racing through your brain. If he knew something about it, you couldn’t tell. His face hinted at nothing. It hadn’t changed one bit. But you needed to know. “What made you order a caramel macchiato?”

“Not too risky of a drink. Who doesn’t love caramel?” he casually answered.

“It’s my favorite actually,” you admitted, looking for any hint of knowing in his eyes. Showing none, you continued to pry. “Had one at work today.”

“Looks like I made a good decision.” he smiled and looked around the place. “I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that you really like strawberries?” Giving him a curious look, he explains further, “At your party, we ate strawberry cake, which was really good by the way. Now you ordered me a strawberry banana crepe.”

“Oh yeah! Thank you. Baked it myself.” you smiled widely at the compliment “and yes, I love strawberries. Well, fruit in general. Strawberries are definitely a favorite though.”

“I like then too.” he began to look out the window, asking random questions about the new places he saw. The two of you even made future plans. Apparently, Bokuto hadn’t shown him any of the great places to eat in the neighborhood, so you promised you would. By this time, the waitress had brought your drinks. Taking a sip of the caramel macchiato you tried to slyly investigate your mystery again.

“I know I had one earlier today, but this is really good.” you licked the whipped cream off of your face and Akaashi tried to stifle his laughter.

“There’s still some on your nose.” he pointed out, and you blushed as you wiped it away.

Apparently you wouldn’t be finding out the answer to the coffee mystery anytime soon. Akaashi was like a stone wall, not showing any knowledge of the event that you could tell. Or was that just an act? There was no way for you to ask without being direct, and that was not something you were ready to do in fear of embarrassment. For now, you could only hope that someone would confess soon.

The two of you began to people watch, commenting on little things you noticed about the other diner guest. Nothing rude of course. It was another game you made up to pass the time without an awkwardness having a chance to arise. The game was to make presumptions about each table. Such as table number one looks like they’re on their first date, table number two has known each other for over 10 years, table number three spent all their money at the bar before arriving, etc.

“What do you think they would say about us?” he asked curiously.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” you began to think of the possibilities. What did the two of you look like to any onlookers? Best friends? Siblings? A couple? The thought of the latter made you blush, and you decided to do what you do best, cover it up with a joke. “Probably the two losers that didn’t get invited to the cool party down the road.”

Akaashi laughed at your joke and didn’t mention your blush, which you were grateful for. It didn’t take too long for your food to arrive at the table after this. The two of you split up what you had, so that way you both got what you wanted. This was surprisingly the first time you tried the pecan french toast that Akaashi had ordered, and you were pleasantly surprised. “This is really good! Good job, I wouldn’t have tried this on my own!” you gushed.

“Do you not typically like nuts?” he questioned, wary that he made a mistake.

“I do! It’s just once I find something I like, I typically get that. I don’t change it up too much. I really should though, because this is great!”

“Ah, I see. You’re one of those people,” he said, taking a bite of your choice. He must have liked the crepes because he smiled and took another bite.

“One of those people?” you questioned.

“Yeah.” he laughed at your offense. “I’m the opposite. I tend to try something new whenever possible.”

“I admire your bravery, soldier.” you joked playfully.

The rest of your diner went smoothly. You found it very easy to connect with Akaashi. Not a moment seemed out of place or awkward once you arrived at the diner. The two of you had another cup of coffee at the end of your dinners, just to kill some more time talking. Once you were completely stuffed and ready to go, Akaashi paid the entire tab. You argued with him for 5 minutes on why you should pay instead, but he refused. You made him promise that he would let you return the favor on one of your next adventures, and he reluctantly agreed. After that fiasco, the two of you took to the streets for the 15 min walk it would take to get home. Akaashi and Bokuto’s place was a little closer than yours was. Upon reaching it, you tried to say your goodbyes to Akaashi, but he was having none of it. According to the gentleman in him, even 3 blocks was too far for you to walk alone this late at night. “No, I insist. What kind of man would I be if I let you walk me home?” he joked. “Besides, you don’t live far from us.”

Finally agreeing to allow him to walk you the rest of the way, you two made your way through the quiet streets. The night’s air had grown quite colder than earlier and there was a light fog now. This made you happy that Akaashi offered to walk you home. it would have been eerie all alone, but Akaashi for some reason made you feel safe. You had only known him a little over a week now, but it was remarkable how comfortable you were around him. Once arriving at your house, he waited for you to unlock the door and make sure everything was ok inside. Being home alone at night always left you a bit paranoid so you were grateful he was being so cautious. Verifying everything looked safe, you closed your door and stepped back onto the front porch with him.

“Thank you for skipping out on the party with me. I had a good time and thanks to you I will enjoy my day off without a hangover.” you take the keys out of your door and place them back inside your pocket, but realize you aren’t ready to go inside yet. “Is it overstepping any boundaries if I hug you?”

Bursting out laughing, Akaashi struggled to answer. “I’m sorry. It’s just party (Y/n) never asks or worries about overstepping any boundaries. And doesn’t blush like that.” His answer only made your face flush more, but it was quickly calmed down by the feeling of him taking you in for a hug. “Thank you too, (Y/n). I ended up having a better time than I would have at any party.”

Offering a smile as you tuck some of your hair behind your ear, you end the night. “Goodnight ‘Kaashi, get home safe!” you say, but turn back around before you could walk into your house. “Hey, could you text me when you get home? Just so I know you made it? My anxiety will keep me up half the night if you don’t.”

“Sure.” he gave a gentle smile, turning on his heel to walk away. “Talk to you soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by uneventful. Akaashi and you texted a few times the next day, but no more after that. Bokuto and (Y/Bff/N) made a few jokes about how the two of you left the party together, but other than that you hadn’t talked to them much either. To your dismay, you still had no idea who bought you that Caramel Macchiato and you were starting to think you may never find out. To top it off, work had been busy so for once you hadn’t attended any parties the entire week. By Thursday you were in the mood for a serious pick me up to your boring, ordinary day to day routine, and you decided it was time to make your own fun. This led to you texting almost everyone in your contacts an invite to the party you would now be hosting at your house all weekend.

“We’re going to have a party Friday AND Saturday?” your best friend asked with a hint of worry in her voice. “Don’t you think that’s overkill?”

“No, not all.” you scoff, “It sounds genius. We can party, sleep, wake up, repeat without ever having to leave the house. People can just stay the whole weekend for all I care.”

“You have lost your mind.” she spat back without hesitation.

“I have the whole weekend off for once!” you argued. “You don’t ever work the weekends so what’s stopping you?”

She could tell how much you wanted this and to be honest, she had been bored most of the week just like you. “I guess we have had all week to relax.” she softened as she weighed the options. “Fine, you can have your party weekend, but you better keep it under control!”

“It will be fine!” you assured her, “We’re going to have so much fun!”

“I’ll make a trip to the liquor store in a little bit.” she volunteered her contribution to your party fever.

“Cool, thanks! I can go on a beer run too.” you offered.

“I can take care of that while I’m out.” she insisted, “You can start preparing the house. Make sure it’s idiot-proofed. We probably should clean up some too.”

“Sounds good to me!”

On Friday you had to work for a few hours in the morning, so you spent most of Thursday night preparing for the weekend. Figuring it would save you time, and energy, for the shenanigans that evening. By 4 pm Friday, your fridge was stocked, the house was spotless, any valuables were placed in safe spaces, and you had rearranged the dining and living areas for optimal room. Now the only thing left to take care of was dinner, shower, and do whatever hair and makeup you felt necessary.

The music in the speakers was pumping through every room in the house once the party was underway. The house filled up with people quickly and everyone seemed to be having a great time. After a while, you made your way into the dining room where things were not going so smoothly for you in particular. The room had been transformed into an area for beer pong and a makeshift bar area in the corner. Initially, you had come into the room to join in on the next game, but unfortunately, you caught the eye of a rather persistent single before that could happen. None of your usual saviors were at the party yet, and you were to nice to bluntly tell him to fuck off, so he kept trying. Normally you would have made an excuse to leave to another area of the house, but before you realized his motive you had agreed to use him as your beer pong partner. He was a nice guy, but something you couldn’t place about him wasn’t sitting right with you. He was trying way too hard and you were starting to not trust anything about him, to the point you had even stopped drinking. Eventually, you tried lying to him, hoping he would take the bait and finally give up.

“Sorry, you’re really nice but I have a boyfriend.” Akaashi heard you say. “He should be here any minute.”

A boyfriend? That’s new. Since when? and who? Not that it was any of his business. He shouldn’t care. Shouldn’t being the keyword. These thoughts wouldn’t haunt Akaashi long, as you had finally noticed his arrival.

“Akaaaashi!” you squealed and came to bring him into an overwhelming hug. Standing on your tiptoes, you wrapped both of your arms as far around him as they could get. Burying your face into his neck a little, you whispered directly into his ear. “This is awkward, but please pretend to be my boyfriend. He won’t leave me alone and he’s not the only one.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around you as tight as he could, understanding what you asked of him with lightning speed. Akaashi seemed a little lost on what to do though, so you decided to take the lead. “I’m so happy you’re finally here!”

What were you getting him into now?

“Who are you?” the guy asked causing you two to break apart and look at him. He wasn’t bothering to hide the fact that he was completely peeved at Akaashi’s sudden presence.

“He’s my b-“ you began to answer but Akaashi interjected, surprising you both.

“Boyfriend.” he brought his arm snug around your hip, bringing you into his side. “I’m her boyfriend. Who are you?”

“Her new friend and beer pong partner.” the guy replied sleazily, definitely trying to get a rise from your so-called boyfriend.

“Lucky you,” Akaashi said as he pulled you in front of him, clad against his back. Wrapping one arm across your shoulders in the front. “I taught her everything she knows.” He wasn’t lying there. “Babe, here. You can have my drink. I’ll go make myself another one. Be right back.” He gave you a tight squeeze and a gentle smile, then trudged off.

Much to your surprise, Akaashi was good at this fake boyfriend thing. For a second, even you were fooled, forgetting he was only a friend. He was only a room over in the living room but you caught him peeking to make sure you were ok every few minutes. It made you feel safe again. The stranger must have noticed this too because he kept a comfortable distance from then on out. Once Akaashi said his hellos to all of the new friends he made the past few weeks, he came back to the doorway of the dining room to check on you. By this point, your game had started and you were too occupied to notice. Leaning against the door frame and sipping on his drink, he admired your carefree attitude.

“Akaashi!” you whined out for him when you finally noticed him. He noticed you weren’t doing so good this round, and you had downed almost half the cups your side of the table had. Making his way around the edge of the room to get to you, he picked up a ball your opponents threw.

“Did you forget everything I taught you?” He asked as you reached up linking your arms around his neck. He could tell by the empty cups around you, and the way your face was flushed warm, that you were starting to feel a bit tipsy.

“Show me how to do it again?” you asked, trying to look as innocent as possible as you stood on your tiptoes against him.

“You just want me to hold you again, but I’ll take the bait.” he chuckled. Biting your smile in victory you spun around in front of him and he took ahold of you just like he had the last time. When he controlled your movements, the ball sank perfectly each time.

“No fair!” the girl on the opposing team called out to her partner. “Why don’t you ever help me like her boyfriend does?” she pouted. Her partner, presumably her boyfriend, looked to the two of you. Akaashi winced in a manner as to say sorry but you just smiled wildly.

“Isn’t he the greatest boyfriend ever?” you cheered out and up at him, still against your back, to see his reaction.

“Stop causing trouble.” he scolded you but his wide grin and overall demeanor were telling a different story. For reasons unknown to even himself, he loved hearing you gush over him in a crowd of people. When he thought about it, he chalked it up to being in a city where barely anyone knows him.

“Fine,” you gave a devilish smirk as you leaned off of him, warning him you were up to something, “Daddy.”

Akaashi didn’t expect that and started choking on his drink. In the middle of his coughing fit, he shot you a warning glare and you busted out laughing. By this time Bokuto had made his first appearance in the room and stared wide-eyed at his best friend’s distraught state. “What are you doing to him now?” he questioned you, knowing you and your antics were most likely the culprit.

“Nothing at all Bokubro,” you replied, hopping back into your game of beer pong as if nothing happened.

“Don’t kill my friend.” he laughed as he walked by Akaashi, patting him on the shoulder. Grabbing a beer he stood next to the table. “I want in on the next game.”

“You can take my place,” you offered, getting bored of the game. Playing with your new partner just wasn’t as fun as it is when you play with your friends. Still, you would stick it out until the end of the game to be courteous. Your teammate wasn’t very good either, so he started letting you throw some of his balls too. This was fine the first few times. Akaashi was a guy and couldn’t help but noticed how good your ass looked in your shorts, especially when you would lean forward to throw. He happened to catch on to the face that your partner was enjoying this too though. The two guys made eye contact when he sized you up after one particular throw that you sunk into a cup, causing you to jump in victory. Your partner looked worried for only a split second before his face transformed into a smirk as he handed you another ball.

“Actually,” Akaashi said as he leaned off the wall behind him and walked up to you. He took the ball from your hand and passed it back to the stranger. “I think it’s time he threw some of his own balls.”

“Wait why?” you turned around but Akaashi just walked back to his spot against the wall by Bokuto. The guy next to you knew why and that was all that mattered.

Shortly after the game was over and Akaashi and Bokuto stepped up to play in your spots. Akaashi surprised you with a fresh drink he made you when you weren’t looking and you stood to the side as you drank it to watch the entertaining round that was sure to happen.

The round was as exciting as you thought it would be. Akaashi was great at the game and very strategic. Bokuto was just as great as you expected. Their opponents were two of Bokuto’s teammates he brought with him, Hinata and a guy you had never met before. Watching this was as entertaining as one of their volleyball games. Everyone around was so into it, they let them play another round. And another. And another.

Akaashi had been so into the game he hadn’t noticed that you were suddenly gone sometime during the last round. That wasn’t what worried him though. He noticed your admirer from earlier was also missing. Bokuto noticed Akaashi looking slightly distraught and could guess why. “Check upstairs. The bathtub in the hallway bathroom.”

“What?” he questioned, thinking maybe Bokuto had too much to drink. “Why would she be there?”

“Long story,” he answered, setting up the table for another game. “Just go check.”

Akaashi was still apprehensive of the directions he was given but decided it was worth a shot. As he made his way through the house, he checked every open room; no sight of you or the creep in any of them. This party was bigger than the previous one he attended at your house. He expected there to be fewer people the further he made it through the house, but that wasn’t the case. Squeezing his way through people hanging out on your stairway, he made his way to the second floor. The bathroom was the second door on the right once up there. Sure enough, there you were, visible from the hallway scrolling through your phone as you sipped on a beer bottle from the empty bathtub.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and you looked up with him and offered a smile.

“Chillin,” you replied as you took another sip from the bottle. “Taking a break from the chaos.”

“You thought the bathtub was the best place to do that?” he laughed a bit and you shook your head, yes, looking back to your phone. “I’m tempted to turn the shower on.”

“You would not be the first to think you’re funny and do that.” you scoffed.

“What are you going to do when someone needs to use the bathroom?” he narrowed his eyes at the situation.

“Shut the shower curtain,” you answered like it was normal, “if its a guy. If it’s a girl, I don’t care and neither do they.”

“Get out of there.” he huffed out. “Please. I don’t know where that creep went and I don’t like the idea of you locking yourself in here with whoever needs to go to the bathroom. What if he was to get you in here alone?”

“I will leave if I see him,” you say but Akaashi is annoyed with the answer, “besides I have my phone with me.”

“Come on, you’re coming back downstairs with me.” Akaashi could tell you weren’t taking him seriously enough. In order to make you listen, he thought a little white lie might do the trick. “You better come downstairs with me before your brother comes up here to get you himself.” he threatened.

“He’s not here.” he challenged him.

“Yes he is.” he deadpanned you. “How do you think I knew I would find you in here.”

“Damnit.” you cursed out, believing his lie. “He’s so annoying some times.” you groaned as you got up and grabbed your phone. Once you two exited the bathroom you stopped. “I don’t want to walk.”

“Well how else are you going to get down there?” he laughed out, but you weren’t laughing. Just staring at him in response, it finally clicked to Akaashi what you wanted. “Oh no. No way. I’m not carrying you.” you crossed your arms in a bratty manner. “No. We’ll fall down the stairs. Now come on.” he furrowed his brows and grabbed your hand, pulling you with him through the crowd of people down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs he stopped and looked at you. Rolling his eyes, he offered you what you wanted. “Hop on.” you mouth opened in surprise, not expecting him to give in. No one ever does, so why is he? “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Not wasting a second longer, fearing that he would change his mind, you hopped on his back. His hands held you by the thighs as your arms wrapped around his neck. Both of you noticed (Y/Bff/N) in the corner of the living room smirking at the sight. He caught you sending her a cheesy smile before he started walking you towards the dining room where he left Bokuto.

“Was I right?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi entered the room, you still clinging tightly to his back.

“Yeah, you were,” he said as he looked back to you. “Is that a common occurrence?”

“Happens all the time.” Bokuto laughed out. “How did she trick you into carrying her?”

“He’s my boyfriend for tonight,” you smiled out hugging him tightly, “and he’s SO good at it.”

“Is that so?” Bokuto raised as his brow and Nakamura who had now arrived as well was choking back his laughter. “There’s a sucker born every day.”

“I’m getting us some drinks.” he hung his head in defeat. Walking away to the makeshift bar in the corner of the room, you still hoisted upon his back, he began to make himself a drink. Peering over his shoulder with your chin resting in the crook of his neck you watched his concoction. “You want one?” he asked with a gentle smile as he looked up at you.

“Yes please,” you smiled contently and snuggled into him more. For the first time tonight, you took in his scent. It was taking over your senses and putting you completely at ease. Blaming it on the alcohol you shrugged it off. “Can you give me some of that?” you pointed to a dark liquor bottle with an orange label in the corner of the table. “Oh with some of that!” you pointed to a soda bottle in the opposite corner. “Ooh! and a tiny bit of that too!” you pointed to another liquor.

“Are you sure?” he laughed out. “That last liquor sounds horrible.”

“Yes! Just a tiny bit though or it will be gross!” you crinkled your nose in disgust.

Once he had his drink and passed yours, he made his way over to the side of the room where Bokuto was now standing with his friends. He allowed you to stay on his back while he talked amongst them. Once the conversation turned towards families your eyes grew wide. “Oh no. Put me down!” you said as you frantically climbed off his back.

“Are you ok?” he asked, confused by your sudden change in mood.

“My brother will kill us if he sees me being carried by you everywhere,” you said stressed out. Tucking a few strands of your hair back behind your ears, your eyes darted around the room looking for him. Akaashi busted out laughing for a minute before he patted your head.

“It’s fine.” he assured you, “He isn’t here.”

“But you said he told me to come downstairs!”

“I lied,” he smirked as he gulped his cup.

“AKAASHI!” you huffed out, smacking his arm lightly. “That’s cheating!”

“Doesn’t matter,” he said smug as ever, “I won.”

“This round,” you crossed your arms and stared him down, “next time you won’t be so lucky, soldier.”

“Whatever you say, Princess,” he said before turning back to the conversation with his friends.

The rest of the party went smoothly and your best friend was pleased. By about 1 am a lot of people were clearing out, aside from the people you were a lot closer with. A few were staying the night, like Nekomata, but not too many. At about 2 am, Bokuto and Akaashi were ready to call it a night as well. They said their goodbyes to just about everyone and started heading more towards the front of the house.

“Hey!” you called out to the boys before they could get too far away. They turned around and you continued, looking a bit shy all of a sudden, but eager nonetheless. “The two of you can stay the night if you want. It’s a long walk.”

“It’s not a long walk and you know that.” Bokuto laughed out, patting you on the head.

“Yeah but it’s late.” you pouted, genuinely worried for them.

“We’re strong men,” Bokuto assured you, “We can handle a quick walk home in the dark.” 

We’ll text you when we’re home,” Akaashi offered, remembering when you asked him to do that last weekend, “so you know we made it safe. We will be fine.”

“Are you sure?” you asked one last time, but they still declined your offer. “Ok fine. Be careful!” you said as you gave them both a big hug bye and made your way to the kitchen to go clean up before bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning you awoke not feeling too hungover, silently thanking the Gods for that. The last thing you needed to ruin your party-all-weekend plans was a crippling case of headaches and nausea following the first night. After showering you were quick to get the day started. Nakamura was in the living room playing on the Nintendo Switch with a few other friends that crashed at your place. Deciding to be nice to everyone, you came out and made brunch for everyone. Sustenance was going to be key for round two tonight. Plus mimosas were the perfect excuse to day drink and get your party started. Everyone gathered in the living room and ate their plates while watching a new release on Netflix. Once that was over, it was around 2 pm and you decided to get ready in anticipation of the arrival of more friends. Tonight your look was going to be cute, but on the casual side, to allow for maximum shenanigans. Black jean shorts and a loose-fitting forest green tank top. Checking yourself out in the mirror, you let your black lace bra stuck out slightly, just enough to look cute but not skanky. Completing your look was your minimal but fierce makeup and your hair thrown up in a messy but cute style, with random pieces falling out to frame your face perfectly.

Nakamura had decided to barge in your room and sprawl out on the bed halfway through your makeup routine. If it were anyone else that stayed the night you probably would have been a little annoyed but no matter how annoying Nakamura could be, he was one of your best friends. The two of you often bickered like he was another brother of yours but your life wouldn’t be the same without his friendship. Unfortunately, since the two of you have grown so close over the years, he often doesn’t hold back what he wants to say to you and can read you like a book.

“I can see your bra,” he said sarcastically as he put a drink in front of you before making himself comfortable on your bed.

“Lucky you,” you rolled your eyes and continued blending the powder on your face. “So did you come just to look or you actually need something?”

“I brought you a drink.” he pointed out. “Don’t be a bitch.”

“Thank you, by the way!” you smiled back at him through the mirror.

“That’s more like it,” he smirked. “So, have you talked to Bokuto today?”

“No. I Invited him in person last night.” Reaching for your mascara you noticed him looking at you as if he had more to say. “Spit it out, Baka.”

“I just think it’s funny..” he began but you cut him off.

“Oh here we go..” you laughed out, “What now?”

“I just think it’s funny you act as if you weren’t dying to text him all morning.” Nakamura raised his brow in a challenging way and took a sip of his beer waiting for you to deny the claim.

“And why would I be dying to text him?” you questioned as you put your mascara on like a pro.

“Because you have been dying to see Akaashi again.”

“What?” you almost smudged your mascara when he spat out that accusation. “I was not.”

“Liar,” he said matter of factly.

“This mascara isn’t waterproof,” your remark came through pursed lips. “Don’t make me laugh it off.”

“Deny it all you want,” he laughed to himself as he took another gulp of his beer. “I’ve known you for years. I can tell that you like him.”

“I barely know him.” you tried to reason as you put your mascara away and gave your face a final look over. “You’re pretty cute when you’re jealous though.”

“Whatever,” it was his turn to rolls his eyes. “Your secret is safe with me.”

You gave your face a final spray down and then turned to your friend. Hand on your hip to get your point across, you repeated. “I barely know him. Therefore, I can’t like him like that.”

“Honestly, he’s not that bad,” Nakamura replied and your face showed just how surprised you were that he was sticking up for someone new. For such a great person, he was never the quick one to make friends. “I just feel bad for him because you’re pretty stupid.”

“Is that so?” you questioned as you laid down on the bed next to him up to him looking as innocent as you could manage. Tugging on his shirt slightly you leaned in close and looked up directly into his stare. “You mean that Neko-chan?”

“Get the fuck out of my face,” he said trying to look as stern as he could, but you knew he didn’t mean it.

“Fine.” you laughed as you got up to grab your drink he so generously made for you moments ago. “Ready to go get this party started?”

“You’re changing the subject,” he laughed as he stood up next to your bed. “I’ll allow it for now, for the love of beer.”

“Ok, Baka,” you laughed back and reached for him to join you. Once the two of you were out of the doorway you took the key out of your pocket and locked your bedroom door. After you gave the knob a small shake to make sure it was locked, you put the key in the pot of succulents you kept in the hallway window sill. Turning around you noticed Nakamura looking at you concerned.

“You still do that?” he frowned.

“Not always.” you defended yourself, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “It just makes me feel better when I know it’s going to be a long night.”

“I don’t like that.” he crossed his arms. “That means it’s still bothering you.”

“It doesn’t!” you reassured your friend. His concern was appreciated but this wasn’t up for discussion as far as you were concerned. “I don’t want to start this party off thinking about that so can we please drop it?”

He could tell this wasn’t the time for a deep discussion so he gave you a smile of reassurance and led you downstairs to the rest of your friends. Most of the people you invited yourself had begun to arrive not too long later, allowing you to start this party a lot earlier than normal. This meant that undoubtedly that you would have a lot of people here by the end of the night and only time will tell if that is a good thing. By 5 pm you were feeling your drinks but were trying hard to pace yourself to last through the night. The house was buzzing with so many people you hadn’t seen in a while and the catching up quickly began to occupy your time.

When Akaashi and Bokuto walked in saying their greetings, you and your best friend were at the center of a group of girls in the kitchen, trying to concoct new shots. From what the boys gathered, the rule you were currently going by was no hands. Two by two the lot of you were bending over, hands behind your backs, taking the shot glass in your mouth, and then leaning back. Some were having no luck, spilling the liquor all over their chins, but you had mastered the skill quickly. After putting their beers in the fridge to stay cold, they opened one each and headed to the living room.

The rest of the house was much calmer, since the party wasn’t out of control yet, probably thanks to the earlier time than usual. Despite that, there were quite a few people that had already arrived. A lot of people Akaashi had never seen before seemed to be at this one, including the guy currently talking out his ass to them.

“I know who I want to see underneath me tonight,” the unknown male smiled cockily as he took a sip from his beer bottle. Akaashi wasn’t sure who he was talking about, but he didn’t care. He felt bad for the girl because this guy was treating her like a piece of meat, but it was none of his business. Nakamura and the rest of the guys were sporting expressions showing just how unamused they were at whatever he was talking about. “Don’t give me that look. She looks good naked.”

“You don’t know that.” another guy Akaashi had never seen before groaned out. “You have never even come close.”

“Well no, but you can tell,” he answered looking slightly embarrassed. “Plus, Tatsuo wouldn’t have been with her for that long if not.”

“The fact that you praise that jerk off is exactly why you will never find out.” another newcomer spoke up.

“Yeah man, you try every time and it never works.” Bokuto laughed at the guy, shook his head, and took a sip from his bottle. “I’m sorry bud, but I think it’s time to give it up.”

“Nahhh.” the guy shook out as his eyes scanned over the faces at the party. “She’s just being complicated. It’s not a lost cause.”

“She is complicated.” Nakamura arched his brow as he grumbled. “That’s why it’s never going to happen for someone as simple as you.”

“Shut up, you’re just mad she turned you down.” the guy’s response was laced with venom. Akaashi was starting to get the vibe that maybe this guy was more of an acquaintance than an actual friend to everyone.

“I’m over that,” Nakamura said defensively, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Suuuuuuure you are.” the guy challenged him with a cocked brow. “Don’t worry man. I’ll make sure to burn the image into my brain when I’m in-between those thighs at the end of the night. Just for you.”

Nakamura looked disgusted for a moment, but once he made eye contact with Akaashi and Bokuto he began to smile cockily. “You really think you would get that far?” he questioned as he leaned off of the wall. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a black leather wallet. “Would you put money on it?”

“How much are we talking?” the sleazy guy questioned skeptically.

“I’ll put 50 on it right now,” Nakamura said confidently and took his wallet out to show he was serious. “If you’re seriously going to shoot your shot.”

“What makes you so sure I’ll lose?” he questioned. Akaashi couldn’t help it, now he was intrigued. He wanted to see this guy lose $50 so bad. It wasn’t in Akaashi’s nature to be so interested in petty drama but this guy had managed to rub him the wrong way in record timing.

“I have my reasons,” he said confidently, his arm around Akaashi while he scoped the room, clearly looking for whoever this girl was.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but let’s go,” he replied, finishing off his drink. “Don’t ask for forgiveness when it’s time to pay up!”

“WAIT!” Bokuto yelled out, looking at Akaashi before fishing out his wallet. “Let’s double it,” Bokuto said as he took out fifty from his wallet.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with,” he said as he turned around looking for the girl he was aiming for. “Where did she run off to? Oh, there! (Y/N)! Wait up! I have a crazy idea. Let’s get everyone to do body shots!”

The guy ran off in your direction and Akaashi realized exactly who this guy wanted so badly. He couldn’t blame him. You were cute and pretty fun from what he had experienced, but you didn’t deserve a guy like that. Akaashi realized he was zoned out in your direction a little too late, thoughts overtaking him of what just happened.

“He just pissed you off.” Bokuto stated without looking for a reaction. He knew Akaashi well enough to know what he was thinking. “He won’t get anywhere. Especially not when we go show him up. Why not make a little money off his failed attempts?” Bokuto slapped his best friend’s back and headed towards the kitchen, “You coming?”

“I hope you two know what you’re doing,” Akaashi grumbled. In the kitchen, things were already getting loud. That fast you were already sitting on the kitchen island next to your best friend and another girl Akaashi thought he might have seen before, but he wasn’t for sure. Chatting it up in front of you was the guy that was determined to get you out of your clothes.

“AKAAAAASHI! You’re finally here!” you yelled out excitedly and waved when you saw him enter the kitchen after everyone else. “We’re doing body shots!”

“I heard.” he tried to appear as enthusiastic as he responded to you. Akaashi was not looking forward to the shit show he was sure was about to take place.

“Do I get to take one off of you?” you asked leaning back on your palms slightly, smirking that damn smirk he was starting to get way too used to.

“You get to take one off me” Bokuto spoke up, trying to take the spotlight of his friend that he was certain would be uncomfortable with this idea.

“And me.” sleazy-no-name offered with a grin.

“Thanks, Kaito, but I have Bokuto. Have you seen his chest?! I’m not giving that up.” you joked out. Well, half-joked.

“Told you,” he whispered as he passed by Akaashi on his way to the counter near you. Akaashi realized Kaito must be the jerk’s name. He couldn’t help but smirk at the growl Kaito made under his breath as Bokuto walked up and whispered something in your ear, causing you to erupt into a fit of giggles. Akaashi thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, you just looked so happy he couldn’t help it. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed you and Bokuto staring at him. The two of you shared a look between each other and then broke out into more laughter.

“What are you two up to?” he groaned out as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself another beer. Before he could twist the bottle open, Nakamura took him by surprise by snatching the bottle away from his hands.

“You won’t be needing that for a while,” Nakamura smirked at Akaashi’s confusion and put the beer back in the fridge. Once he closed the fridge he grabbed the stunned Akaashi and guided him over to you and Bokuto. He turned to the counter and began pouring shots for the two of them. “Here. Drink this.” Nakamura said as he took the other shot. He didn’t wait for Akaashi to finish before he started to pour another. “This one too.”

Akaashi looked over his shoulder to you and Bokuto for a second. Realizing Bokuto was now shirtless as well, he downed his shot. “One more.”

“That’s the attitude, Champ.” Nakamura snickered to himself as he poured the both of them one last shot before joining the craziness that was about to begin. Once they both downed the warm liquid, Nakamura took off his shirt. “Might as well take yours off too. I have a feeling (Y/n) isn’t going to let you wear it for long.”

Akaashi looked around the room taking in the actions of everyone in the now crowded kitchen. A bunch of girls had their shirts off now as well as most of Akaashi’s friends and a few guys he had never seen before. He noticed Kaito had his off and was practically drooling in your direction, waiting for you to follow in suit. It was obvious he was trying to inch closer to you, but Bokuto’s feet were planted firmly in front of you, making that anything but an easy task. Akaashi left his shirt on, for the time being, planning on just observing the chaos.

As Akaashi was beginning to realize though, observing is easier said than done when you were around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter things start to get a little more risqué. It's not a full blown smut but it starts to get a little nsfw. Drinking, Making Out, Some Nudity.

Just as Akaashi had predicted, things quickly got chaotic. To his surprise though, you were one of the only ones left in the kitchen with your shirt on. (Y/Bff/N), a trio that had just shown up, another guy by the fridge, and Akaashi also remained clothed for the time being. Just because you were still fully clothed didn’t mean you hadn’t participated.

The very first shot taken was by Bokuto. You laid back on the kitchen island and rolled up your shirt just enough to expose your pierced belly button. (Y/Bff/N) leaned over and sprinkled salt onto the dip by your hip bones, prepping for the inevitable burn of the alcohol. Quickly Kaito poured the amber liquid into your navel but it was Bokuto who leaned over you, buff arms stabilizing himself as he hovered, before diving in to lick up the salt by your waistband. Within a moment he was eagerly sucking every drop of tequila up and, in pure Bokuto fashion, he was making a show of it. It was impossible to suppress your giggles as his tongue dived into your belly button. Once he was certain he got every bit, he slowly licked his way up your torso until he reached your shirt line, and then attaching his mouth to yours as he aggressively grabbed onto the lime slice wedged between your lips. His expression showed just how pleased he was with himself as he sucked the juice out the lime and leaned off of your body. Akaashi’s body burned at the idea of watching that over and over again, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. It was one thing to watch his best friend indulge in such an intimate activity, but he knew if he saw Kaito, or any other creep for that matter, take a turn it would set a completely different mood entirely.

Before Akaashi could entertain that thought anymore, Nakamura was taking his turn on your best friend. He was shyer than Bokuto, but it was still provocative. Akaashi noticed during their shot that you had brought yourself to your knees, still on the counter, facing Bokuto. Bokuto was taking an ice cube and rubbing it in a line up his abs and then a swipe across the left side of his large chest. Once he put the ice cube back in a cup on the counter, you took a salt shaker and carefully shook some across the wet lines Bokuto had created with the ice. Bokuto put a lime wedge between his teeth just as you had done while you grabbed the bottle of tequila. With a surprisingly still steady hand, Bokuto flexed his shoulder slightly so you could pour the liquor into the dip by his clavicle. Once you were satisfied with the amount, you backed up slightly and leaned down until you were on all fours, mouth level with the salt on Bokuto’s abs. Without hesitation you swiped your tongue up to lick up all the salt, moving to his chest next. Once all the salt was gone you grabbed onto Bokuto’s shoulders and wrapped your lips around his neckline. With a slight slurp, you drank the shot and met Bokuto’s intense stare as you went in for the lime. Bokuto was smiling widely as you took your teeth to his and pulled away to suck the juice from the lime, no hands used. Typically Akaashi wasn’t fond of situations such as this and hated how mesmerized he was at your every move during each shot. Akaashi could feel his body yearning to join in on the fun, but his mind was begging him to walk away. If it weren’t for the fear of his friend’s recklessness with the Kaito bet, he probably would have. Every ounce of rationality in him was telling him to go grab a beer and find something, or someone, to occupy his night, but his curiosity had a stronghold keeping him in place a few feet from you and Bokuto.

Everyone else that was also participating in the body shots had begun by this point, and the counter was lined up with girls in their bras posing as provocatively as they could for their partner to use as they pleased. Nakamura eventually noticed Akaashi’s internal struggle and walked over to give him an attempt at a pep talk.

“Don’t you want one?” Nakamura asked curiously as he placed a friendly slap to Akaashi’s back.

“Not really,” Akaashi answered, trying to look as unfazed as he wanted to be, but it wasn’t convincing.

“Yes you do,” Nakamura laughed, “And you’ll get it soon enough.” Nakamura laughed as he noticed two particular girls eyeing both of them as if they were something to be devoured. “We’ve got our bets on you so don’t let us down!”

“Wait, what?!” Akaashi yelled out as Nakamura walked off to the two brunette’s staring them down.

“Sorry ladies,” Akaashi heard his blonde friend say as he wrapped his arm around the both of them, “He’s taken. However, I am completely available. Would you two care to join me for a few shots?”

This dude. Akaashi was starting to realize what Bokuto and Nakamura were up to when they agreed to bet Kaito. Now he was certain he had to stay amid this chaos because surely their plan would backfire. With his mind racing with ideas of how to get you out of the sleazy situation, he zoned out long enough for you and Bokuto to take notice. Looking him up and down, you looked back to Bokuto to see if he had noticed his quiet friend as well. One look between the two of you told everything you were thinking and Bokuto slid out of your way with a smirk across his face.

“Want one?” you asked Akaashi but didn’t wait for an answer. Bottle in hand, you hopped off the counter and walked up to him. Taken completely by surprise as you pushed him into the open chair behind him, he tried to form words but was coming up blank. Standing straddled above him you set the bottle down on the table next to him. Your next actions shocked him more than anything else he had seen so far. Not breaking eye contact, you began to take your shirt off. Akaashi grabbed your wrist before you could finish and looked up at you, donning a serious expression. He was certain he was more concerned about your wellbeing than his own pleasure now. He would be damned if he was going to let you exploit yourself for his sake, especially with Kaito in the room. He just couldn’t get that douchebag’s intentions out of his mind. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I want to,” you assured him. He released his grip after you did not attempt to stop your actions, so you continued, discarding your shirt to the table. Leaning over him you grab the hem of his shirt and look to him for permission. He nods slowly, every ounce of restraint that he had slipped away before you. Not breaking eye contact with you for even a second, you lift the soft fabric over his head and take a slight step back to admire the sight in front of you. Akaashi was no Bokuto, but that would be an unfair comparison because who was? This was still a beautiful sight. Sculpted abs, a muscular chest, and good god look at those arms. Akaashi was amused at your reaction and how it seemed to be almost instinct to reach out and grip them. Quickly you grabbed the bottle in anticipation of what was to come and unscrewed the cap. Standing up straight you lifted the bottle’s neck to your chest. “Catch all of it, Akaashi. Ready?”

“Wait!” Bokuto interrupted before Akaashi could say anything. Towering over your figure from behind, he took the bottle from your grasp. “Let me help. You’re too ticklish sometimes. I can’t let you drown my best friend.” Akaashi sucked in a deep breath as he finally pieced together exactly what you wanted him to do. Normally he was not the one to care for an audience but your black lace bra erased away every worry, leaving the two of you in a world of his own. “Ready?” he asked, sporting that devilish arched eyebrow expression Akaashi was so used to seeing on the court.

Akaashi was better at this waterfall type of body shot than most people. He was able to quickly calculate the angle at which Bokuto was holding the bottle, how drunk Bokuto was by this point in the party, and the contours of your body, to determine where the amber liquid would cascade down your body.

“THAT BOTTLE IS COLD!” you screamed out, not expecting the sudden change in temperature from your previous shots with Bokuto.

“I know,” Bokuto admitted, completely amused with his idea to grab the bottle you typically keep in the fridge when you weren’t looking.

The surprise caused you to arch your body into Akaashi a bit more, but it didn’t throw him off at all. Instinctively his large hands came up to grip your sides and stabilized your frame exactly where he wanted. By the time the stream reached your belly, Akaashi attached his mouth intercepting it with his tongue. Akaashi quickly licked upward as he tilted his head back slightly to look at you. Meeting your gaze directly, he opened his mouth wider to catch every bit falling to him. When Bokuto stopped pouring the tequila, Akaashi licked the trail up to the spot where it started, just below your collarbone, and finishing with a slight suck. The two boys noticed how your eyes relaxed at the feeling and your bottom lip naturally found its way between your teeth as he pulled back slowly.

“Another one.” Bokuto instructed his friend as he moved the bottle to the other side of your neck this time. You reached over to the table and grabbed a lime wedge and squeezed it onto your wrist. Once the juices were messily flowing down your arm, you tossed the wedge away and sprinkled salt onto the wet area. Holding out your wrist for him, he looked up for permission out of habit, and you quickly responded with a small nod and smile. Without breaking eye contact his mouth wrapped around your skin and his tongue gave 3 skillful licks. Feeling all the salt was gone from the area, he pulled off with a little nip at your skin. That’s when Bokuto started scheming. Akaashi should have predicted it, but he didn’t. Bo held the bottle a little closer to your neck this time. There would be no way for him to take this shot without touching your barely clothed breast. Normally, Akaashi would shut down his bold best friend’s plans, but he didn’t have time to think rationally with the liquid quickly pouring down your chest. He could tell Bokuto was tipping the bottle up slightly as he poured it in order to make it cascade directly down your skin, not leaving the slightest chance to perform this shot with dignity. To avoid turning you into a complete mess, Akaashi did the only thing he could do, suck it up. His lips hit your stomach and you felt his tongue glide up your torso, fallowing the intoxicating stream inwards. The anticipation caused your body to betray you. Wiggling a little, your composure slipped at how good his tongue felt. Akaashi closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand as he connected with your risqué area. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing for as much of the tequila as possible to enter his mouth. Bokuto stopped shortly after and you leaned down to meet Akaashi’s lips with the lime wedge gripped between your teeth. Akaashi ripped it away quickly to cover the burn of tequila Bokuto practically drowned him with. Once he was finished up, your eyes met the haziness of his and a slight blush crept over your cheeks. Smiling, you tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose out of the way and looked to the table for a spar shot glass.

“One more and I’ll let you take a break.” you turned to Akaashi again, still not waiting for a reply from the boy melting under your commands. “Bokuto, grab a shot glass,” you yelled out as you pushed Akaashi back in his chair and climbed on top of him.

“You’re going to overload him, (Y/n).” you heard Nakamura yell out to you from the counter he was now sitting on. He wanted to win his money but he knew Akaashi’s normally reserved personality had to be freaking out on the inside.

“He’s fine.” you rolled your eyes. Softening your features a bit, you checked to make sure. “You would tell me if you wanted to stop, right?”

“I should be asking you that.” Akaashi arched his brow and questioned like the gentleman he’s always appeared to be.

“Stop worrying about me. I’m the one that put you in this chair. I’m fine.” you smiled assuringly. Stopping a moment to take a good look at Akaashi, you questioned again. “But are you?”

“I’m great. As long as you are.”

“Is that so?” you teased. “I like it when you submit to me.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes. At the joke you felt him relax under you and lean back into the chair comfortably. “What are you about to do now?”

“YOU,” you began to explain as you took the full shot glass from Bokuto, “are about to take this shot. No hands.” He looked confused at the fact that a shot glass was suddenly being utilized. The expression he made as you carefully put the shot glass between your cleavage was hilarious. The liquor almost spilled over the edge of the glass as you fought the urge to laugh as hard as you wanted to. “Intimidated?” you joked and he cut his eyes at you.

“No.” he flatly grumbled.

“How tsundere of you.” you joked as you sat up straight. To make sure he didn’t break the rules, he intertwined his hands to the back of the chair. Bokuto took an ice cube to your neck to slick the surface enough to hold the salt. Once that was ready he took a lime wedge and placed it between your teeth for his friend.

“Ready,” Bokuto verified and you saw Akaashi gulp. Before you knew it he leaned in and took his mouth to your neck. He sucked at the sensitive spot of your neck where the salt was as if he had done it a million times before. Instinctively you bit down slightly on the lime between your lips and tasted a hint of the juice. Akaashi noticed this and you felt a single “ha” quietly leave his mouth as went down for the kill. Quickly you felt his breath across your chest as he fought for the shot glass. Once he had it gripped safely between his teeth, he pulled up and leaned his head back to down the shot. Akaashi ungrasped his hands and brought one to take the shot glass. In the heat of the moment, his other hand came to grip the base of your head and pulled your mouth to meet his. Akaashi’s actions had your teeth gripping the lime more than intended again, and his teeth fought to pull it away. Once he sucked it dry, he tossed it with the other empty wedges on the table next to you. Bokuto and Nakamura were joined by your best friend in obnoxiously cheering through the kitchen.

“WHAT A SHOW!” Bokuto clapped the two of you on the back as he bellowed out.

“WHO KNEW AKAASHI HAD IT IN HIM?!” Nakamura yelled from his spot across the kitchen again.

“Should we leave and give you guys some privacy?” your best friend laughed out as she cleared the spot next to her on the counter for you.

As you stood up off of his lap, he caught a glimpse of Kaito off to the side. The guy’s face when from seething agitation to relieved as he saw you climbing off of him and getting ready to walk away. Akaashi didn’t know what came over him. All he knew was he wanted to wipe that eager look off of Kaito’s face. Even more, he wanted to keep your attention. “Wait!” he called out as he pulled you by your hips back to him. You looked down at him, questioning his sudden actions with your eyes as you tucked another piece of your hair behind your ear. “Do you want one?”

The smile that crept over your face at his words was the most innocent thing he had ever seen. “Please.” Akaashi nodded in agreement and you stepped back from him and pulled him to his feet. “We’re doing it a little different this time though,” you said as you climbed down on your knees underneath him. You grabbed his thighs and pulled him a bit closer, looking up at him. “Ready when you are.”

Akaashi smirked at the compromising position he knew had to be driving Kaito mad. Mentally he noted how used to this view he could get and unknowingly you were doing the same. Bokuto moved to stand behind him and on instinct one of Akaashi’s hands made it’s way to your hair. Grasping your head messily beneath him had his imagination running wild. Everyone in the room was almost forgotten as Bokuto began pouring the liquor in a stream down his best friend’s chest, and you opened your mouth to catch what you could, right at the waistband of Akaashi’s jeans. Akaashi kept your eye contact the entire time you drank up but was still surprised when the liquor stopped flowing and he felt your mouth wrap around the spot the liquor stopped at. You sucked on that spot for a second, before licking your way higher up his torso, following the stream the liquor previously cascaded down. Making your way up, you didn’t stop until you made your way to where the flow started, right at Akaashi’s neck. Sucking with your tongue, making sure to get every drop, you felt Akaashi’s grip on your head tighten. Once you were sure you sucked it all away, you bit down on his neck l and then pulled away with a giggle.

“You’re a tease,” he stated the obvious and you stood up.

“And you’re one to talk.” you instantly fired back. You grabbed the shot glass he used earlier and shook it in your hands. “Mind if I take another one?”

Akaashi’s smile was all the answer you needed and you filled the shot glass to your liking. Akaashi could guess what was coming but that still didn’t prepare him. He physically tensed a little when you grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers. Carefully you placed the shot glass so that it would stay in place. You then began scanning Akaashi for a spot to place the salt. Holding out his arm slightly and giving his bicep a quick squeeze, you settled for there. Getting the area wet by licking it, you prepped for the salt. “You have nice arms,” you commented as you worked, but Akaashi said nothing as he focused on your movements. Once you were all ready you followed the routine. Lick up all the salt and then head to where Akaashi wanted you the most. The “No Hands” rule was obviously still in effect so to stop yourself you gripped Akaashi’s waist as your mouth searched for the perfect grip around the shot glass in his waistband. Once you had it where you wanted, you carefully pulled up and leaned back to down the shot. Placing the shot on the table, you then made your way up. Your hands found their way instinctively to his biceps as you leaned in to take another lime from his mouth. The two of you made sure not to break eye contact as you sucked the juices from the lime and tossed it away to the pile with previous ones on the table. The alcohol in the two of you was normalizing the provocative mood the two of you were setting. Kaito was over the scene in front of him.

“How do I get one?” he asked and you shot him down as nice as you could. Akaashi couldn’t help the smug demeanor he held as you answered. “You have to be Akaashi, Bokuto, or Nakamura. Sorry.”

“Why only them?” he asked as he walked up to you, now climbing next to your best friend on the kitchen island again. “We’re all friends. Aren’t we, Bokuto?” he asked, the desperateness in his actions beginning to show more than he wished.

“Because they’re my best friends. And they would never press me for one.” you snapped back, growing frustrated at his persistence.

“Sorry man, but she’s right.” Bokuto tried to put it nicely. “We just enjoy the fun when she wants to.”

Luckily for Kaito, someone else had their eye on him and he was whisked off by her to take shots. He seemed upset by this but he was not in the position to decline any shots, since he wouldn’t be getting any from you. Bokuto had taken a position with a new girl next to you and was preparing to finally take some more shots himself. To the left of you, (Y/BFF/N) was preparing to take a shot with the guy that seemed to be friends with Kaito earlier. Leaning back on your two palms, you crossed your legs and watched Akaashi. He poured himself a drink but hadn’t moved from the spot you left him at. Sipping on his drink, his eyes found yours and the two of you shared a mutual silence, both wondering what the other was thinking, the feeling of the other still lingering. After a moment you let out an unwarranted giggle, and Akaashi blushed the tiniest bit as he questioned it. “What’s so funny?”

“Just thinking.” you hummed out. He walked forward, stopping when he was right in front of you again, unintentionally causing you to sit up all the way. Suddenly you could feel the alcohol beginning to catch up with you, and without realizing it, you leaned into him a little closer than you should. Akaashi was also beginning to feel his shots and didn’t correct you.

“About what?” Akaashi challenged your vague answer.

“You,” you decided to be honest now that you had an extra dose of liquid courage pumping through your veins. “Is that ok?”

“I’ll allow it,” Akaashi replied, taking a swig of his now half-empty cup.

“Akaashi,” you hummed out, waiting until he looked at you to continue, “take another shot with me.”

“With you or on you?” Akaashi questioned, knowing damn well you probably meant the latter.

“On me, of course,” you scoffed as if there could be any other answer. Akaashi laughed at your reaction and gave a quick “ok, ok” as if he was surrendering.

This time you stayed on the counter, but leaned back until you were laying down. Akaashi knew where this was going and took it upon himself to fill your belly button up with as much Tequila as he wanted. Intently watching his every move, you bit your lip in anticipation as he then rubbed an ice cube across the little dip at your waist, and then sprinkled salt on the area. Grabbing a lime, he held it to your lips so you could bite down on it until he was ready. When he was all finished prepping, he looked to you for permission to continue, and you confirmed with a gentle nod of your head. He proceeded the same way as the previous shots - salt, tequila, lime. When he was finished you sat up, and grabbed your best friend’s shot glass.

“Double-shot time,” you said as you filled the shot glass, then proceeded to place it in your cleavage as you had earlier. Sitting up, hands grasping the edge of the counter, you arched your shoulders forward a little. Akaashi hadn’t seen a shot like this yet so you walked him through what to do. He took an ice cube and salted the left side of your neck. Next he poured more tequila by the side of your neck, in the dip by your collarbone, created from you arching your shoulders. Akaashi caught just a glimpse of ‘No-Name Kaito’ as he had officially dubbed him, glaring at him from the other side of the kitchen island as he went in for the salt. That smirk that you swear ascended straight from the Devil himself appeared and he gave him a show. Sucking with a tension that could easily leave a mark, he licked up every bit of salt, and more. The thick tension between you two tonight and the sudden vigor in his assault on your neck took your breath away, and the hint of a moan appeared, but before it could erupt he stopped and went for the lime in your mouth. You were so taken by surprise that you didn’t even realize the lime wasn’t in your mouth anymore until his lips were against yours because you had dropped the lime. Taking advantage of the opportunity, you dared to further his actions into a kiss. Akaashi didn’t stop you. Feeling him smirk into the kiss, provoked you to deepen the kiss, grabbing him by the back of the head and grazing his tongue with yours. Just as fast as you had done that though, you pulled away. A blush crept over your face alongside a smirk that you tried to hide by biting your bottom lip. Akaashi was trying to fight back the heat in his cheeks as well as he stood back up straight and grabbed his cup, hoping taking a drink would cover any expressions he was making. Luckily, for the most part, everyone around you was focusing on their own shots. Akaashi noticed Nakamura laughing at the site he just witnessed though and he was thanking the heavens that Bokuto didn’t notice.

“Oops.” you pouted as much as you could until a sly grin tore your act to shreds. “My bad.”

“Was that really an accident?” You couldn’t help but notice he looked at you as if you were the only one in the room, in turn making everyone else fade from your mind as well.

“Do you want it to be?” you cocked a brow.

Akaashi could full-on feel the effects of the alcohol by this point, and his actions were starting to show it. Akaashi answered your question by taking you in for another kiss, this one much more enjoyable due to the lack of tequila taste. This kiss flowed more naturally as if Akaashi already had your body memorized. Neither of you were shy with it, both willingly making your way into the other’s mouth. Tongues dancing and hearts racing, this was a feeling you could crave. After a minute Akaashi pulled away and you felt worked to keep your composure, remembering you were still in a kitchen full of people.

“I should probably drop the lime more often.” you joked and Akaashi’s laughed as he took his cup for another drink.

“Speaking of, that was my last shot for a while,” Akaashi announced, knowing he would hit blackout status if he kept at this pace you set for him.

“That’s too bad. You’re my new favorite partner.” you looked a little disappointed. “Everyone else will be so dull in comparison.”

Kaito was still staring you down, making it obvious he hadn’t quite thrown in the towel yet. It was obvious he was listening to your every word and Akaashi was ready for him to call it quits. “Sorry, I’m not into sharing. You’re done too.” he declared and you shook your head no with a giggle. Akaashi grabbed you by the back of the head again, kissing you roughly for only a second. This caught you off guard and your eyes were still closed when you felt him lean in close to your ear. “Put your shirt on,” he whispered sternly and stuffed the fabric into your grasp.

“Yes, Daddy.” you joked as you unfolded the wadded up shirt with a giggle.

“Stop that.” he didn’t give you a second thought as he grabbed his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he groaned, “We’re going to be sticky all night.”

“Did I miss a spot?” you asked, moving your tongue to play with your lip seductively. Cocking your brow you challenged him, not quite ready for the teasing to stop. “Come here, I’ll get it.”

“Have fun now,” Akaashi said walking up to you. Taking your chin in-between his thumb and index finger he leaned in, only a few inches separating you. “Keep tempting me and you won’t be the one in control.” Akaashi threatened you with a serious-yet-seductive expression. For once you were speechless, mind racing with thoughts of Akaashi and the past few moments. You had taken an interest in Akaashi since the first time you met him, but this was a side you hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing much. A side that could be dangerous to your ‘i’m not interested in anyone and don’t want to be’ attitude if you weren’t careful.

“No dispute?” Bokuto gasped out mockingly, finally taking in how cozy you and his best friend had become since he left you two to your own actions. “I think you’ve met your match. You underestimated my friend.”

You again didn’t have a reply. Akaashi walked over to the fridge and grabbed out two of the beers he had placed in it earlier. Popping the top off of both of them, he made his way back to you, offering one in place of the shot glass you had been holding. Grabbing onto the bottle and taking a sip, you thanked Akaashi fir the gesture, knowing that was his way of saying it’s time to calm down some. He then picked you up off the counter and set you on the ground. “You’re done giving shots so no reason to be up there.” he smiled, and you did too. Akaashi walked back a few feet to the table you two had previously been at and took a seat. He expected you to sit next to him, but instead you made yourself comfy on his lap, turned slightly, with part of your back against his chest.

“This is comfier anyways,” you stated and he hummed in response and took that sip from his beer, making sure to lock eyes with Kaito one last time to further state his point.

The two of you stayed like that, conversing with everyone around you while they continued to take their shots with whoever they wished. Your best friend and Bokuto ended up trying to create more ways to take shots off of each other, and failed horribly, though it was pretty amusing to watch. By the time you and Akaashi finished your beers, most of the people in the kitchen were over the body shot hype and ready. Your typical group of friends moved to the living room, resulting in setting up a game of King’s cup around the coffee table. Again, you chose to sit cozy across Akaashi’s lap while you two participated in the game as well. By the time the game was over, your head was spinning and you were ready to call it quits on drinking games. People were starting to leave by this time, since it was getting late and everyone that was staying the night chose to join everyone in the living room. Bokuto brought you and Akaashi some beers as Nakamura set up a game on the switch.

Everyone took turns playing Mario Kart, still drinking of course. Much to your pleasure, Akaashi did not make you move off of him whenever it was his turn. After his first round, you began to get bored though, and couldn’t help your mind wandering to other things.. such as Akaashi’s neck. it was mid-race but you didn’t care and started to create your own fun. His shock was evident by the way he jumped once he felt your lips on his neck. His eyes shut naturally but snapped to you once he realized what was going on. Thinking a cut of his eyes was enough to give you the hint, he kept playing the race, now lagging behind a little thanks to you. Again, you took to his neck, but this time tracing your tongue upward agonizingly slow, stopping just below his ear. “Stop that,” he laughed out and wiggled a little underneath you, focusing harder on the game. Never being much of a listener, you kept going, latching on near his jawline. Akaashi continued having trouble playing with your advances but kept trying anyway.

“You’re going to make me lose!” he yelled out a little louder than he intended to once you began to suck on the skin right by his ear, grazing it a bit for added pleasure.

Bokuto bust out laughing at his friend’s misfortune, while everyone else just shook their heads. 

“Hate to tell you bro, but you were going to lose regardless.” Nakamura laughed out as his car passed the finish line in first place.

“I always win.” Akaashi defended “This is clearly a setup.” He finished 3rd place and turned to you with a huff. “I thought we were friends.”

“Don’t be mad,” you giggled out, placing your forehead against his. “I couldn’t help myself.”

This went on for another round before Akaashi gave up and gave his controller to someone else.

“Fine. You win.” he laughed out and you went in for a kiss.

“Get used to it, Kashi,” you said in between breaths.

6 more rounds of Mario Kart were played between your friends while Akaashi and you talked amongst yourselves. Occasionally you would take him in for another kiss. Once those rounds were up, the rest of your friends had passed out one by one it seemed. Bokuto declared that he was sleeping in the guest room and left, followed by your best friend who made her way to her bedroom. Being the great friend you always were, you got up to get everyone else blankets. Placing them over them as they continued to sleep. Nakamura was on the floor, laying on an oversized couch pillow, so you gave him a blanket as well and made your way to sit on the couch with Akaashi, who didn’t seem too tired. The two of you talked some more, but inevitably, you ended up exactly where you wanted. sitting on Akaashi’s lap making out hard with him. He noticed your phone had been repeatedly lighting up on the table. Someone was desperately trying to get ahold of you. “Hey, maybe you should check that?” he said pulling away out of breath. “Seems important.”

Leaning up and catching your breath, you reached for the phone behind you. Sliding through the dozen of notifications on your lock screen, you began to visibly look annoyed. “Nope. Not at all.” you placed your lips back on his as you let the phone recklessly drop to the ground beside the couch. He had no choice but to take your word for it as you brought your tongue swirling back against his.

Akaashi had never been one for PDA. Even if everyone was asleep, he was worried about what they would see if they wake up. Handsy couldn’t even begin to describe how heated things were getting between you two. You definitely would have a hickey or two the next day but he would probably have more. Your lips were sore but could care less. This felt great. It had been a while since either of you had been this intimate with anyone and that was making it even harder to stop. If there wasn’t a room full of people around, you no doubt would have already been flipped underneath him. He was trying his best to hold back. Both of you were drunk and he didn’t want to take advantage, but it was hard when you seemed so ready to go. Akaashi never hooks up at parties. He’s never been much of a one-night stand fan. Thoughts of how long it had been begun to take over his mind and body. He felt your hips grind down on his groin as you let out a moan and that was the last straw. Not being able to handle anymore, he went for it. “Let’s take this to your room?”

Akaashi felt you smile into the kiss. “Nope,” you said as you went in for his neck and he fought the urge to moan out. His jeans were now painfully tight - his growing erection begging to be set free. Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, you stood up.

“I’m getting tired,” you said to him out of nowhere.

“Ok,” Akaashi responded, not sure what else to say. He didn’t want to push you, so he let you walk off.

“A word of advice…” Nakamura startled Akaashi as he spoke, rolling over to face the couch Akaashi was laying on.

“You were awake?!” he questioned in a loud whisper. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“That would have been so awkward.” Nakamura laughed.

“And this isn’t?!” Akaashi exclaimed, his hands covering his face in embarrassment.

“For you. Not for me.” he grinned widely and continued his explanation. “Anyways, she’s weird about her room. If she isn’t the one leading you there, then don’t bring it up.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with her room?” Akaashi was genuinely confused. It wasn’t as if he had never been in there. “I put her in there when she passed out one night and everything seemed to be fine.”

“She was blacked out that night. She probably didn’t realize she was in her bed at the time.” “I know it sounds weird, but she’s been through some things the past year. For now, just let it go. I can tell she likes you, but she really hates that room.”

Akaashi didn’t have time to question further as you returned with a more comfortable pillow and handed it to Akaashi to put behind his head. Wrapped around you was a blanket big enough for the two of you. As if nothing had happened, you climbed next to him and cuddled into his side - head on his chest and one leg over his waist. He was surprised to see that you were still going to sleep with him after shooting him down moments before. He heard you hum “Goodnight Kashi” into his chest, and you seemed to instantly fall asleep.

“Well, since you two won’t be using her bed, there’s no need for me to sleep on the floor,” Nakamura said as he stood up, dropping his blanket to the ground next to him. “See you two lovebirds in the morning,” he smirked, turning off the lights as he walked away towards your bedroom.

Everyone was fast asleep it seemed, but Akaashi was anything but sleepy, mind racing with thoughts of you.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning was nothing short of comfortable, but also very embarrassing. With the alcohol no longer hazing your mind, and your reservations returning to your body, you suddenly felt very shy at the position you were in. To add to it, memories of your night with Akaashi were flooding your brain. If it wouldn’t have been for the obnoxious audience around you, then you surely would have jumped up looking for opportunities to easily avoid the boy. Thanks to Bokuto’s teasing, (Y/BFF/N)’s picture taking, and Nakamura encouraging the two, you just wanted to melt into Akaashi’s chest you were comfortably sleeping against just moments before. Akaashi was not entertained by their behavior either. Bokuto’s loud voice was piercing through his headache and he let out a groan, squeezing his eyes closed. You pitied the boy, knowing he wasn’t used to getting hangovers too often, especially with these idiots waking you up. Shielding the both of you seemed to be your only option at the moment, so you pulled up the oversized blanket to completely cover the both of you, head to toe. Akaashi’s eyes shot open to see what you were up to.

“Look at that, I made them disappear,” you hummed out, cuddling back into him as if nothing happened.

“Nice try!” Bokuto laughed out as he tugged at the blanket. Luckily, you had part of the blanket under you, making it harder for him to pull it off of you.

“Give us 5 more minutes, you tyrants!” you growled out and felt Akaashi’s chest heave in laughter.

“Fine.” Nakamura agreed, but not without a price, “but in 5 minutes you’re getting up and making us breakfast.”

“You won’t live to see breakfast if you don’t let me get at least 5 more minutes of sleep!”

The only response you received was the fading laughter as the 3 of them walked off towards the back door to get some fresh air.

As soon as you heard the door shut and the silence wash over your house, you let out a shaky breath, suddenly a bit nervous. Closing your tired eyes again, you relaxed as much as you could while addressing the elephant in the room, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Akaashi instantly replied, eyes shut tight still. His even deeper, raspy, morning voice was like music to your ears. One of his arms was still around you and your head still resting into his chest. “Bokuto wakes me up almost every weekend.”

“Something he and Nakamura have in common,” you lightly laugh. It was silly, but laying here with Akaashi in this way, you felt fragile, as if the two of you would break if you weren’t careful. The sexual tension from last night was lingering, but fading quickly into nervousness. You always were more embarrassed the night after a party. Soberness refused to let anything slide in your mind. “Um, Akaashi… I was more so talking about last night. I was probably annoying. It was overkill, wasn’t it? Sometimes I get so caught up, I don’t realize until I think about it later when things are calm.”

“No, it wasn’t. It’s fine,” he assured you, opening one eye to look at you with a smile. He was so tired, sporting soft features. It was adorable and naturally bringing you to ease. “I probably should be thanking you.” Akaashi noticed the red creeping over your cheeks and let out a raspy chuckle. “I’m joking. You sure do blush easy.” You buried your head further in his chest and he continued.   
“Can I ask you something?” Nakamura’s ‘advice’ from last night was still puzzling him. Akaashi was conflicted. Why would someone hate their own bedroom that much? There must be a bad memory associated with it. He wanted to know. He wanted to help. But was that his responsibility? Would you even want his help? Would you even want to tell him? He would know already if you wanted to talk about it, right? “Second thought, it’s nothing. Nevermind.”

You had every intention to question him further, but your 3 wide awake friends returned inside, determined to make their presence known the moment they entered the house. “BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST, BREAKFAST!” the trio’s voices boomed throughout the entire house.

“OK, OK, FINE!” You yelled as you climbed over Akaashi. Your cell phone was lighting up a few feet away from where you stood, but you left it where it lay. It was obvious to Akaashi that you were ignoring it, though he wasn’t sure why. Luckily for everyone, Nakamura also noticed. Making your way to the kitchen, you were none the wiser when he took it upon himself to grab it up and see for himself why you hadn’t checked it first thing like you usually do. His face contorted as he read the screen and he appeared to be deep in thought.

“HEY! (Y/N)!” He yelled out, causing you to step into the living room to address him. “Hey, let’s all go out for breakfast instead. I made you cook for everyone yesterday. Let’s have someone else do it this time. We could use the fresh air anyways.” He walked up to you and handed you your phone before turning to immediately put on shoes. Akaashi noticed your expression went from confused to wide-eyed for a split second as you glanced down at the screen. Just as fast, you were back to smiling brightly and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I think he’s right,” you said, looking around the room cheerfully. “Akaashi, you’ll sit with me this time right?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” he was confused, but going along with it since everyone else seemed to be too. Within a few minutes, everyone was dressed with teeth and hair brushed. “Everything alright?” Akaashi asked, skeptical of the way you were staring intently at your phone by the door.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Everyone ready to go?” you smiled as genuine as you could. Opening the front door you led the way out, too quickly for his liking. Still, he chose not to question it. In fact, no one did, even as you typed away furiously on your phone the whole walk to the diner.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky for you, and everyone else around, no one was at your apartment when you returned from breakfast. With that stress pushed into the back of your mind, you were able to make it through the week easily. Akaashi hadn’t spoken of the events that unfolded between the two of you at your previous party, so you took that as a sign that it was just drunk nonsense, and tried not to think about it yourself. Everyone else seemed to not think much of it either. Nakamura acted as if he wanted to avoid the topic at all costs, probably due to him reading your text messages in the morning. (Y/Bff/N) seemed to be exceptionally busy with work and the two of you hadn’t had any time for quality conversation. On Wednesday, you had lunch with Bokuto and a few of his teammates, but anytime someone brought up Akaashi, Bokuto was quick to change the subject. Paranoia was telling you it was intentional. It wasn’t in your nature to think too much about things like this. After all, you were used to people not taking you seriously. Between most men’s inability to keep their interest on one girl for any decent length of time and your fleeting yet flirty personality, you seemed to somehow always find yourself left in the dark. If it wasn’t for the anonymous ‘cute’ boy surprising you with another coffee mid-shift that night, then you would have probably let it get to you a bit more. Unfortunately for you, it was still a mystery though as to who the cute guy was.

After that though, the weekend did not seem to be going in your favor either. Friday night after work, you and your best friends were meeting up at Bokuto’s place for one of his parties. This one was starting very differently than usual. For starters, it was packed. Every room was almost body to body and it seemed like everyone was having to yell to each other just to be heard. When you spotted your usual group of friends, you realized you would be better off not joining. For starters, Kana was in Bokuto’s lap, clutching onto him like a newborn kitten. She didn’t miss your arrival at the party, but she was the only one. You went unnoticed by everyone else and weren’t sure if that was a blessing or not given the site in front of you. She seemed to have made some friends already with a bunch of girls you didn’t recognize. Some looked familiar, but no one you could pinpoint. They were sat around a few members of the Black Jackals and Akaashi, who seemed to be having a good time himself. Who wouldn’t with a girl as pretty as the one sitting in his lap and grasping onto his shirt as if he was her last meal?

It was not unusual for Akaashi to have girls throwing themselves at him by any means, but this time felt different. The paranoia you let develop over the past week was mostly at fault for that, but it certainly did not help the way he seemed to not notice you at all. He was laughing, deep in conversation with a few other members of the group. He seemed to be doing nothing to stop the girl from clinging all over him, and judging by the way Kana kept looking at you with a hint of a smile on her lips, she was hoping this would get a reaction out of you. Being the stubborn, and sometimes awkward person that you are though, you decided to instead head to the kitchen and down drinks as fast as you could, hopefully running into (Y/Bff/N) or Nakamura along the way. The only flaw in this plan was the Bokuto’s open floor plan, which gave you the perfect view of exactly what you didn’t want to see. Reminding yourself that you had absolutely no right to feel as bitter as you were, you pushed it out of your mind. Akaashi is not your boyfriend. Making out with someone was common for people right? No feelings have to be present for a kiss to happen, so pushing the idea onto him just because you decided, would be unfair.

Once in the kitchen you helped yourself to a drink and hopped up on the counter next to (Y/Bff/N). She greeted you with an apologetic smile, almost as if she knew what you were thinking. Luckily, she knew you well enough to know not to talk about it. Instead, she wasted no time in offering you your favorite drink. Taking a sip immediately, you felt the familiar warmth lighten your mood just the slightest. This would help, but the trick to having a good evening would ultimately be up to your ability to keep your eyesight focused in the kitchen, and away from the familiar brunette with blue eyes in the living room.

Four drinks in, you thought you were doing a pretty good job. It was easy to keep a low profile and go under the radar while you were in this mood. Most of the people at this party were strangers to you on top of that. Normally, that wouldn’t make a difference to you, but it was hard to warm up to anyone while you felt so cold inside. Tonight would be the night you quietly stood by your best friend’s side and waited for the clock to wind down. To your horror, time had a different idea in mind though.

“SHIT!” Nakamura cursed out loud, gaining the focus of the group as he stood to his feet. Immediately looking around for you, he realized it was too late once he spotted you in the kitchen, not acting like your normal self. Internally, he cursed himself for not noticing you were at the party sooner, but there was nothing he would be able to do to save the night now.

“What’s your de-?” Bokuto asked but quickly faded into silence as his eyes shifted in the same direction. Standing up, he almost caused Kana to spill her drink. Bokuto was completely oblivious as his mind raced with the same thoughts as yours and Nakamura. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong with both of you?” Kana asked confused and agitated. “It looks as if you see a ghost.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi spoke, just as confused as Kana, “Who is that?” He may be out of the loop but he can read a room very well, so he instantly picked up on the complete shift in his friends’ attitudes.

“Y/n’s ex-boyfriend—” Bokuto answered quietly, clearly in some sort of deep thought process.

“—And the girl he cheated on her with.” Nakamura finished, through a clenched jaw. “Whenever he shows up, he likes to pick fights with her as if she was one that cheated on him though. That’s the bigger problem right now.”

“Is (Y/n) here?” Akaashi asked, but received no answer as the guys around him all transfixed on the newcomers.

“TATSUO!” Bokuto cuffed his hands around his mouth as he yelled to be heard over all the noise. This was a name you wouldn’t unfortunately never failed to miss. Looking up to Bokuto’s direction, your eyes followed the direction of his and confirmed it was the last two people you ever want to see. Subconsciously, you began to grip your red cup a little too hard and were snapped out of your trance by the sudden crackling of the plastic. Intently observing the interaction between your friends and the monster you once loved, you watched Bokuto motion him over as he stepped forward a few feet. With a Cheshire grin that hinted he was up to no good, Tatsuo’s fist collided with Bokuto’s in a friendly manner.

“What’s up, man?” Tatsuo begins the exchange on a friendly note. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Bokuto tried to come off as friendly, but also serious as he spoke to his old friend. He didn’t hate the man after all, but he certainly didn’t respect or trust him anymore. “Look man, you know what I have to say don’t you?”

“She’s here, isn’t she?” Tatsuo’s eyes narrowed as he started to look around. His girlfriend standing just slightly behind him scoffed at the thought.

“She should be,” Bokuto said scanning around too. Lucky for you, you were still going unnoticed by most of the party, and now it was your mission to keep it that way. “but I can’t have a repeat of last time. Seriously, man, I don’t want to have to kick you out.”

“I’m sorry. Look, I was drunk last time and couldn’t help it. She always starts some shit.” he began to ramble on but Bokuto held his hand up queuing him to stop.

“Let’s not start playing the blame game or we’ll be here all night.” Bokuto was set on keeping the situation under control this time. He knew everything that happened during your relationship, breakup, and unfortunately the aftermath of both. “I don’t care what does, or doesn’t, go on between the two of you, just keep it out of my house.”

“You got it,” Tatsuo agreed and reached back to his girlfriend who was being handed a 12 pack of beer from a friend they brought along. “Brought some of your favorites to help make up for last time.”

“ALRIGHT!” Bokuto cheered out sneaking an arm around your ex. “Now we’re talking buddy! Glad you came by. Don’t forget what I said though.” 

Tatsuo had done what he has always done best and effectively began charming his way into the party. Bokuto was just level one for him. Honestly, you were trying your hardest to ignore his presence, but he tended to make it damn near impossible. This party was just not going to go in your favor tonight. What you saw next really ticked you off unexpectedly. Tatsuo’s attention directed itself to Akaashi of all people.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Tatsuo asked Akaashi doing a double-take. As the new guy still in town, Akaashi didn’t expect the male to pay him any mind, so this caught him off guard and his face showed it. “It’s just that you look so familiar for some reason.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Akaashi answered focusing on the thought of who this was in front of him. He had heard so many stories of this guy, from everyone but you, that he felt as if he did know him. Never being one to judge a book by its cover though, Akaashi’s moral compass was forcing him to disregard those thoughts and give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Tatsuo then directed his attention to the pretty girl still clutched onto Akaashi for dear life.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he trailed off in thought and started to walk away. The exchange left Akaashi feeling uncomfortable though he wasn’t sure exactly why. That feeling intensified as he looked up, eyes directly meeting with yours. Moving to give you a slight wave, he realized the compromising position he was in. Being courteous, you gave Akaashi a smile despite all the thoughts you were drowning in. Both of you looked away as the girl on his lap interrupted. Her lips decided to settle on Akaashi’s neck, asking for attention, and that was not something you cared to witness tonight.

Looking away wasn’t much better. The second you ripped your eyes away you noticed Tatsuo and his joke of a girlfriend were entering the kitchen, greeting half of the strangers surrounding you. (Y/Bff/N) noticed it too and took control of the situation for you. Turning you around in the opposite direction of their gaze, she presented you with a shot glass, ready to offer you comfort in the form of that familiar amber liquid again. Indulging her with a back to back shot, you decided to finally open your mouth on how you were feeling.

“I don’t think I should be here tonight,” you confessed with a glaze over your eyes. She took pity on the sight of her usually too energetic best friend in such a slump, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do to change it in the current situation. She started to pack up her bottle and you reached out to stop her. Like a good friend, she intended on leaving with you, but you didn’t want to ruin her fun. Not to mention, being alone to your thoughts was how you cared to spend the rest of your evening. She poured you one more shot ‘for the road’ and hugged you goodbye. Sneaking through the crowd of guests as best as you could, you gave one last look around. Akaashi was no longer sat on the couch with his new companion, causing you to naturally assume the worst. That one thought was enough to fully seal the deal on you leaving. Twisting the handle to the front door, you slipped out and welcomed the chilly, fresh air that awaited you. 

The streets seemed uncharacteristically empty tonight, but you kept your phone out as a safety precaution just in case. Walking in the silence you noticed the night’s air resembled your mood: chilly, dark, clouded. This comforted you in some way so you took your time on your walk home, genuinely trying to enjoy the short journey.

Buzz, Buzz.

The phone in your hand tickled a little as it started vibrating in your tight clutch. Seeing the Caller ID you were confused, but still, a smile snuck up on you.

“Hey, are you ok?” The boy’s voice on the other end sounded genuinely concerned as he heard your answer. “You left in a bit of a hurry.”

“Sorry, I should have said bye,” you replied with a tinge of regret, before realizing why you didn’t say bye to him. “Wanted to call it quits early tonight, so I just slipped out at my first chance.”

“Ahh, thought so,” the boy said as if he was in thought. He sighed deeply for a second, “That’s understandable. Well, I just wanted to check on you. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Have fun tonight, Akaashi.” you ended the call before you could hear his response. The thought of him tonight had you looking completely defeated.

“Something upsetting you?” a calm voice called asked out.

You recognized the voice instantly and sighed at your luck. “What do you really want, Tatsuo?”

“You left quickly,” he reached out to stop you from walking away so he could continue, “That’s not like you. I was worried.”

“You’re a bad liar nowadays,” you replied coldly, crossing your arms in annoyance. “What do you want?”

“Why have you been ignoring my calls?” he huffed, acting as if he really couldn’t understand why.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you faked innocence as your sarcasm began to drip, “I think it had something to do with you having a girlfriend. Or maybe it was because you’re a cheating bastard? Something like that.”

“Stop bringing that up!” he yelled in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s been like 3 months now. I told you I was sorry and wanted to make it up to you. You said you would hear me out.”

“That was before you made her your girlfriend and reminded me how stupid I was to ever trust you!” you screamed out, turning away from him and continuing your way home, now at a quicker pace. Not quick enough though, as he was following you spitting off about how you never listen to him. “Tatsuo, you left your girlfriend at Bo’s. Stop chasing me!”

“I don’t care where she is!” Tatsuo argued but was cut off.

“(Y/N)!” Akaashi’s calm voice yelled out to you and you thanked the heavens for some good luck finally. Anyone interrupting this jerk’s attempt at a shitty apology was like music to your ears at this point. Akaashi held out a black and gold sweatshirt to you as he ran up in-between the two of you. “You forgot this!”

After a brief moment, it occurred to you that this wasn’t your hoodie. It must have been one of Akaashi’s. Realizing he did this on purpose as if he somehow knew you would need a bailout, you quickly began to fall into the routine you were starting to get a bit too comfortable with. Hopefully, this wouldn’t bring him any trouble, but with the stress of tonight’s surprising interactions weighing down on you, you selfishly didn’t give it a second thought.

“OH! I would have been so upset when I noticed!” you lied as you rubbed the fabric in your hands. your face softened as you melted internally at the thought that he schemed this up just to help you out. Running into his arms, you gave him the biggest hug you could muster, partly for show, but partly to convey just how thankful you were at his actions. “You came all the way out here just for me. Thank you so much ‘Kaashi.”

Leaning back you looked up to him with the biggest smile you had all night. Your eyes were glossy still, but drying more with every second that passed with him here. Akaashi’s gaze met yours and he gave you a genuine smile at the sight of yours. Arms still around each other, you decided to take a risk and leaned up to kiss him. This kiss was different than the many previous ones you two shared. Either your actions took Akaashi off guard, or he wanted this. It was a tiny difference, but you noticed the faint breath he sucked in as you leaned in and took his lips to yours.

Hearing a scoff from your uninvited company, you couldn’t help the smile that threatened to appear on your lips.

“Sorry, forgot we aren’t alone,” you responded although the way you were still in Akaashi’s space showed just how much of a fake apology it was.

“Can I walk you home? You have no reason to say no this time seeing as I’m already out here.” Akaashi continued the act for you, hoping that Tatsuo would get the hint and leave. As bad as you wanted to say yes, you didn’t want to be the reason Akaashi missed out on whatever fun he had going for him back at his house. Akaashi looked at you with a cocked brow as you declined his offer. Deciding not to press the issue, Akaashi said his goodbye and headed off in the same direction as Tatsuo.

The rest of your walk was peaceful in comparison to the rest of the night, but Akaashi couldn’t quite say the same. As soon as you were out of sight behind him, Tatsuo stopped and waited for Akaashi to catch up. Akaashi had no choice since they were both headed to his house. Akaashi had no intention of conversation with the jerk, but Tatsuo didn’t care.

“I knew you looked familiar,” Tatsuo grumbled out as he walked next to Akaashi now. “You would think I would have remembered the face of the bastard that stole my girlfriend.”

Akaashi looked at the man as if he was crazy. “What are you talking about?”

Tatsuo took out his phone and scrolled through his photos until he pulled a very familiar scene up. You, on Akaashi’s lap last weekend wearing only half your clothes, tongues down each other’s throat. Akaashi smirked at the memory before realizing neither of you knew a photo was taken. “Where did you get that?” asked through an annoyed expression.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tatsuo growled back as he put this phone away. “How did you get her? You’re new around here so I can let it slide this time. Pick another girl. Ask anyone, that one is mine.”

“That’s funny, I was under the impression she would never be yours again.” Akaashi gave a sarcastic chuckle under his breath.

“Does she know about that girl on your lap earlier?” Tatsuo smirked a little as if he had corned Akaashi with that memory. “The one that left this?” Tatsuo reached out to a spot on Akaashi’s neck, but Akaashi swatted his hand away before he could. “Guess that’s all the answer I needed. I won’t need to worry about you anymore once she finds that.”

“Did you forget what you did to her?” Akaashi was starting to get visibly angry by this point, but still trying to keep his usually stoic demeanor as much as possible. “I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

Tatsuo didn’t respond as he reached to open Bokuto’s front door and walked in with a cocky grin plastered across his face. Clearly, he thought he won their little spat, but Akaashi knew better. He had heard horror stories of your past relationship by this point and knew it would take a hell of a lot to upset you as bad as this douchebag had. Still, something was bothering Akaashi and he was no longer in the mood to party either. Grabbing his keys off the table in the entryway of the house, he left without a word while his friends watching curiously from a room away.

Bokuto & Nakamura didn’t miss the entrance he made alongside Tatsuo and hoped the latter would have an answer to his behavior. “Where’s he going?” they asked in sync.

“To his girlfriend’s house,” Tatsuo answered with a smirk as he walked off to the kitchen, in search of the arm candy he left waiting in the kitchen for his return.


End file.
